Do we have to
by TTFN
Summary: Ok im really bad at summary's but here we go, Chloe leaves town and whilst she's away she finds out something that's gonna change peoples lives forever
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I own nada_

**Parings: **_Clark/Lana, Chloe/Lionel, Lucas/Other_

**Rating:**_ PG 13 (but it might go up, I'll let you know if it does)_

**A/N:** _This is kinda a crossover with Angel but there is only a_ _little bit of the Angel characters mentioned in this fic, also Bruce Wayne is mentioned. The time lines are a bit off but hopefully you'll bare with me. Angel- Cordy & Conner haven't slept together so that doesn't exist, so I guess it's around season 4. Smallville- Lionel hasn't gotten Chloe to investigate Clark but Chloe is still working for him, just investigating other companies but Lexcorp. _

**A/N 2:**_ This is my first Chloe/Lionel fic, I've written a couple of Chlex fics but I'm not too sure if I'm gonna post it yet._

**Chapter 1**

_Chloe walked up to the Hotel where her cousin worked, she did a double take when she saw at the address and the building, outside it was nearly worn down pretty much begging to be rebuilt, 'Damn Cordy' Chloe muttered to herself shaking her head, 'You better not be some house keeper cause your doing a shitty job of it' and Chloe decided that if she was then Cordy would never hear the end of it. Chloe slowly made her way into the hotel, slowly forgetting everything in Smallville and Metropolis and pretty much everything in Kansa's, she just hoped that her cousin didn't mind her just dropping in like this. Chloe made her way through the double glass doors and then saw her cousin sitting at the front desk flicking through a magazine 'Yep classic Cordy' Chloe thought as she slowly made her way to the front desk. Chloe stood at the desk and waited for Cordy to notice that someone was there, she didn't have to wait for long._

_"Welcome to Angel Investigations, we help the helpless" Cordy said somewhat automatically as she stood up and then noticed the young blonde woman standing in front of her "Chloe?" Cordy asked somewhat disbelievingly._

_"Hey Cordy" Chloe said with a small smile and a wave_

_"Oh My Gawd Chloe!" Cordy squealed from the other side of the desk and jumped down form her chair and ran from the counter to where Chloe was standing and enveloped her in a huge hug, Chloe just shook her head at how much Cordy reminded her of Lana hopefully with out her fascination with the colour pink as well._

_"Cordy, air. Issue. Soon." Chloe managed to get out_

_"Sorry" Cordy said pulling away with a huge smile on her face "It's just that I haven't seen you in ages"_

_"That's cool" Chloe said dismissingly, as Cordy led her to a couch that was in the foyer and began to set off about a million questions_

_"What are you doing here? When did you get here? How long are you here for? Does Uncle Gabe know you're here? Boyfriend?"_

_Chloe laughed 'And people thought that I was the reporter in the family' Chloe thought to herself before answering "Well I'm here for summer break, I got here a couple of hours ago, Dad's at a conference but he knows I'm here and no" Chloe took a breath 'it's not a lie' Chloe thought to herself_

_Cordy raised an eyebrow "Trouble in paradise?"_

_"I wouldn't call Smallville paradise Cordy" Chloe said with a laugh_

_"So Uncle Gabe knows you're here?" Cordy asked with a raised eyebrow, she'd always known that Gabe would let Chloe do what ever she wanted to whether she had his permission or not, she just didn't want to deal with her Uncle yelling and screaming and telling Chloe to come back home. Chloe nodded "And he let you come here on his own?"_

_Chloe nodded again "Yeah, he didn't really have a say in it, his boss sent him away on the conference before I decided to come here, so when I did I called him and told him and he agreed"_

_"What about your friends in Smallville?"_

_"They've all got plans, I needed to get out of Kansa's" Chloe paused 'and away from the Luthors' Chloe added silently to herself "So I thought I'd come and visit my cousin on the west coast, go to the beach, catch some rays and relax before my final year and the rest of my life begins"_

_Cordy nodded, knowing just what that felt like, having felt the exact same thing when she was in Sunnydale._

_Chloe and Cordy sat on the couch catching up when a tall, dark, handsome man came walking out of the office_

_"Cordy have you got that Anderson file" The man stopped mid sentence_

_"It's on my desk" Cordy replied getting up and walking to her desk to get him the file "Oh Angel this is my cousin Chloe, she's from Kansa's, Chloe this is my boss Angel"_

_"Ah you're the mysterious boss that I've heard so much about?" Chloe said standing up and extending a hand to Angel_

_"I guess" Angel replied with a raised eyebrow_

_"Don't worry it's all good" Chloe said with a smile as they shook hands "Cold hands"_

_"I get that all the time" Angel replied with a shrug_

_"Here you go" Cordy said handing him the file as her and Chloe sat back down on the couch "Oh Conner, Wes, Fred and Gunn will be here soon"_

_"Where did they go?" Angel asked as he flicked through the file, Chloe watched him and as he did so it reminded her of when Lionel or even Lex for that matter would look through a file, reading yet still paying attention to the world around them_

_"Conner and Gunn to the arcade and Wes and Fred went to the bookshop he was telling you about"_

_Angel nodded_

_"So what do you investigate here?" Chloe asked, seeing the weapons in a cabinet on the other side of the world and wondered whether she should get some when she goes on the wall of weird expeditions again, and decided that she would stick to same old method of Pepper spray._

_Angel and Cordy looked at each other, both wondering what to tell her, that they investigate, Vampires, demons and pretty much anything that goes bump in the night. "We investigate and eradicate unusual activities" Cordy replied quizzically and a shrug of her shoulders, and Chloe thought 'unusual activities you should come to Smallville cause that unusual activities with all the meteor freaks that lived there'_

_"So" Angel started but was cut off by Chloe's cell phone ringing_

_"Sorry" Chloe said pausing to answer the phone, Angel and Cordy motioned that it was Ok, and started to go through the file whilst listening to her conversation which Chloe was all to well aware of "Hello"_

_"Hello Miss Sullivan, are we able to come to Metropolis tomorrow?"_

_"No I can't"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because"_

_"Because is not an answer Miss Sullivan"_

_"Well it will have to do"_

_"Well will I get that report that you promised me?"_

_"It's on it's way, it will be on your desk first thing in the morning"_

_"May I ask where you are?"_

_"I'm visiting my cousin if you must know"_

_"Your cousin?"_

_"Yes, I haven't seen her in awhile I thought I'd come and visit her before my final year and since I'm caught up with work I didn't think you would mind"_

_"Well you have lived up to you end of the agreement"_

_"That I have"_

_"When will you be gracing us with your presence?"_

_"I'll be back soon"_

_"I would like I definite answer Miss Sullivan"_

_"Well I don't know, I'll let you know"_

_"That you will"_

_"Look I've gottta go"_

_"May I call you?"_

_"What?"_

_"I said my I call you whilst your on this vacation of yours?"_

_"No you can't I need this time to sought my head out"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes I am, I'll call you once I get back home" Chloe said hanging up giving the person on the other end on chance to respond, and she turned her phone off knowing that he'll call back, Chloe looked at Cordy and Angel who were looking at her "My boss" Chloe said of as explanation._

_"You didn't tell your boss you were coming here?" Cordy asked with a raised eyebrow_

_"No, he wouldn't have let me have the time off work, I did the work he wanted, he's out of the country, so everything's cool. I'll just call him when I get back home" Chloe explained, as she threw her phone in her bag_

_"So who do you work for? What do you do?" Cordy asked_

_Chloe paused and thought about her answer, the truth that she investigates companies for weaknesses so her boss can exploit them and get a cheaper deal and out do his competitors "I work for a friends dad, and I do PA type stuff" Chloe replied after taking a deep breath 'ok not the complete truth but not a complete lie either'_

_"So what's your boss like?" Angel asked_

_Chloe shrugged and smirked, not a Luthor type smirk but a smirk nevertheless, "Depends on who you ask. Some say he's the devil incarnate" Chloe didn't notice the look between Angel and Cordy both hoping that it was some metaphor and not a real live devil "His son's, well that's a tricky question cause there's a lot of tension there"_

_"And you?" Angel asked now knowing that it's just a metaphor that people use and not someone that they have to kill_

_Chloe shrugged "Depends on my mood, most day's he's Ok?"_

_"What does Uncle Gabe say bout it?"_

_Chloe looked guilty for a second which both Cordy and Angel caught, 'Damn I really have to work on my mask' Chloe thought for a second "Well considering the public opinion of the guy no one knows and that's what we both want"_

_"You mean no one?"_

_"Yep, cause for one the whole town would freak cause it pretty much means I've sold my soul to the devil to be in the same room with him, his eldest son would lecture me bout what it's like working for his father and my friends well" Chloe paused to shrug "I don't know where to begin there"_

_"Then why work for him then?"_

_"Cause I wanted to and it's a great job opportunity for me"_

_"You want to work in the corporate world?" Angel asked_

_Chloe laughed, "No, investigative reporter to the 'Daily Planet', working for the guy I work with it's helping me make good contacts that I might use in the future"_

_"So your networking then?" Cordy asked_

_"Yeah basically" Chloe answered 'not really but sure' Chloe thought to herself_

_"Where are you staying?" Cordy asked_

_Just as Chloe was about to answer four people came into the room_

_"Conner I so kicked your butt man" a Bald man said, instantly reminding Chloe of Pete_

_"Yeah but I'll get you next time" Conner said with a smile_

_"Hey guys" the woman said_

_"Hey Fred" Cordy said "You guys have fun? Got the books?"_

_"Yep" the bald man and Conner said at the same time_

_"Yep" the other man said holding the books up_

_"Hi" Fred to Chloe_

_"Client?" the bald man asked_

_"No Cordy's cousin" Angel explained_

_"Hi" Chloe said with a wave_

_"This is Gunn" Cordy said pointing to the bald man "Conner, Fred and Wes" Cordy said pointing the rest out_

_"Hi" they all said, before going there separate ways. Conner upstairs muttering something about homework, Fred and Wes followed Angel into the office._

_"Hey feel free to hang out for awhile, gotta go to work for a bit" Cordy said before following the others into the office, leaving just Gunn and Chloe in the foyer._

_"Aren't you going to go into the office?" Chloe asked_

_Gunn shook his head "Nah, that's book stuff, not so good with that" Gunn said sitting next to Chloe "So your Cordy's cousin"_

_"Yep"_

_"Any juicy embarrassing stories you wanna share?"_

_"Nope"_

_"You say much?" Gunn asked with a smile_

_Chloe looked at him and smiled herself "I've been known to construct a sentence or two"_

_Gunn raised an eye brow "Where are you from?"_

_"Kansa's, Smallville actually"_

_"Is that as small as it sounds?" Gunn asked with laughter in his voice_

_"Smaller" Chloe said with a laugh "You?"_

_"LA native. So what do you do back home?"_

_"Well for starters I'm a high school senior, next year anyway, I'm the editor of the school paper called the 'Torch', I'm also a PA to the local Devil"_

_Gunn had a shocked look on his face wondering what she meant by that_

_Chloe laughed "Don't worry he's not really, but I wouldn't get on his bad side though"_

_They sat in silence for a few moments "So Girlfriend?"_

_"See where getting to the dirty stuff" Gunn said with a laugh which Chloe returned "No. you?"_

_"No" Chloe replied 'yes Chloe keep going with that' Chloe thought to herself_

_Just then the door to the office swang open and Cordy came bouncing out "Hey cuz, where are you staying?"_

_Chloe thought for a second "At a hotel down the road. Why?"_

_"Not anymore, your staying here, don't worry I've cleared it with the old broody one"_

_Chloe raised any eyebrow "What do you mean?"_

_"Well Chloe if you haven't realised we're in a hotel so there's plenty of room, plus no board" Cordy finished off with a smile_

_Chloe smiled "Thanks, that would be great"_

_"Good, now Gunn will go with you to get your stuff"_

_"I will?" Gunn asked in amusement_

_"You will" Cordy said with a smile, then turned and walked back into the office_

_Chloe and Gunn got off of the couch and slowly made there way out "Is she always like that?"_

_Gunn nodded "Yep. So how long you staying for?"_

_Chloe shrugged "I don't know yet, I just gotta sort some stuff out before I go back"_

_"K then"_

_Chloe looked up at Gunn with a look "What?"_

_"I was just wondering if you knew where I good coffee shop is, cause I haven't had a decent cup since I left Metropolis several hours ago and if I don't get a decent amount in me soon it won't be pretty"_

_Gunn raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"_

_"Once I was out of coffee and I went camping with some friends, don't ask me why we went with such low supplies of coffee cause I'll never know, and as soon as we got back to town and went into the coffee shop, I pushed down the co-owner cause he got in the way of me an the counter, and he got a black eye"_

_Gunn laughed "What did he do?"_

_Chloe laughed at the memory "Nothing, he just saw the look in my eye, backed away and didn't come near me till I had my second cup and then put a rule in that if I'm running into the shop I get served first to prevent injuries, and the funny thing is he doesn't back away from anyone they back away from him"_

_"So you scared him?"_

_Chloe nodded "The first time in history I think, I think he thought I was going to kill him"_

_"Well were you?' Gunn asked with a raised eye brow_

_Chloe smirked "Maybe, Maybe not he got in my way and had warned him previously about it"_

_Gunn laughed Did he get hurt?"_

_Chloe laughed "Yeah a black eye, needless to say now whenever we're are in the coffee shop together he buys me my coffee"_

_"You give the guy a black eye and he gives you free coffee" Gunn said in awe_

_"Well it was either that or an expose on him, fact or fiction it didn't matter"_

_"So you bribed him?"_

_"Yep" Chloe said with a smile as they got into the car_

_"You always get what you want?"_

_"Nope, but I will do my best to get it" Chloe said with a laugh_

_"Well we better get some coffee into you before you go all crazy on us"_

_"That would be greatly appreciated kind sir" Chloe said with a smile_

_"Sir?"_

_"Well you are leading me to reason of existence so I think the phrase 'Sir' is warranted here"_

_Gunn laughed as they pulled away from the hotel._

_Chloe looked out the window and though 'Yep, just where I need to be to forget about everything back home, I just hope that he doesn't come and try to find me cause that's the last thing I need right now, an overprotective billionaire who doesn't know what he wants'_

_**A/N**: what do you guys think? Continue? Don't? Let me know._

_6_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nada_

**Parings: **_Clark/Lana, Chloe/Lionel, Lucas/Other_

**Rating:**_ PG 13 (but it might go up, I'll let you know if it does)_

It had been two months since Chloe had come to LA to visit her cousin, with the odd phone call back to Smallville Chloe didn't really keep up with what was going on in her old town, Pete kept her up to date with everything that was going on with his summer vacation in New York visiting his relations and Clark kept asking why she just up and left like she did without telling anyone, little did he know that she had caught him and Lana in her office the day before she left. Now she was organising everything she had brought during her hiatus to LA so that she wouldn't have to do to much in the morning before she flew back home, to start a new year in school, to start a whole new chapter in her life that she knew no one would really understand and put her on the out's of the town more than she really was. Chloe was putting a photo of her, Clark, Lana, Pete and Lex in her bag when she stopped to look at it, it was taken just before summer vacation when everything was still simple and easy, Lex had just found out that another woman he wanted to marry wanted to kill him and keep his money luckily this time he found out just before he got to the alter with thanks to Chloe who decided to look into Helen one last time because she didn't trust her but was able to win Lex's trust by doing so cause he knew that there was someone who was looking out for him one way or another even if he didn't like the idea of Chloe going behind his back about it. Chloe stood there looking at the photo and realised that was one of the only times where no one was holding secrets from one another and she knew that once she got back it would only be a matter of time before her big secret came out as well. Chloe was interrupted from her thoughts from a voice from the doorway to her room.

"You ready?"

"Cor I still don't she why me?" Chloe said putting the photo in the bag before straightening up and smoothing out the dress that she was wearing, it was in a deep mauve colour, which reminded her of Lex, it had a modest neckline but was very low cut in the back, exposing most of her back and stopping at the small of her back. "Why didn't you ask Fred?"

"Cause one, Fred's going out with Wesley and he won't like the fact that Fred's going out with another guy and two, this is your final night in LA, and your gonna have fun" Cordy said sitting down on the bed

Chloe just looked at her as she moved things around her room

"Plus I have a date and his friend needed at date" Cordy added with a smile, who was dressed in a deep red dress with a low cut front and a modest cut in the back

Chloe just looked at her "I don't see why you just don't tell Sir Brood-a-lot how you feel about him"

Cordy just looked at her "Like you told that Clark guy"

Chloe shook her head "It's different"

"How?"

"Because I knew no matter how I felt about Clark he would never feel the same way and would only see me as his friend he goes to when he has no one else" Chloe said with acceptance, no pity was evident in her voice, Chloe took a deep breath and slowly let it out and joined Cordy on sitting on the bed "Great just what I need a blind date"

Cordy smiled and put an arm around Chloe's shoulder "Hey if my date's anything to go by, your date will be a hottie"

Chloe smiled "So do you know where they're gonna be taking us?"

Cordy shook her head "Nope, some function or another"

Chloe rolled her eyes, and thought to her self that if she was back in Smallville she would be sneaking in to functions both in Smallville and Metropolis to get information for some story or another, but tonight that was the last thing on her mind

"Damn girls your looking gorgeous" Gunn said entering the room, Chloe and Gunn had become close during her stay in LA, whenever she wanted to go somewhere and do something Gunn was always the first to come with, he was the only one who didn't comment on what people called her coffee addiction, and he reminded her of Pete in some ways and that she was going to miss him most of all when she went back home

"Thanks Gunn" Chloe said with a smile and a slight blush, Cordy just shook her head and stood up, straightening her dress out

"Well I just thought I'd come up here and tell you that your dates are here and Angel's downstairs giving them 'the talk'" Gunn said, with the last part with air quotes

Cordy groaned "We better get down there" Cordy said as she headed to the door muttering something bout how Angel always seems to embarrass her in one way or another

"Umm" Chloe said standing up and running to the bathroom, closing the door behind her

Gunn and Cordy exchanged a look "At least it's getting better" Gunn said with a shrug and slightly wincing hearing Chloe in the bathroom. Cordy looked at the door

"I'm gonna go down and repair as damage as I can that Angel has inflicted upon them, and keep them occupied as I can. Bring Chloe down when she's ready"

"You think she'll be up to it?" Gunn asked with a raised eyebrow

Cordy smiled, "She's a Sullivan, they're resilient, just like us Chase's"

Gunn nodded as Cordy left to go and meet her date for the evening, he sat on the bed to wait for Chloe to re-emerge.

_**Downstairs**_

Cordy slowly made her way downstairs wondering why she was going on this date with a guy who wasn't the man she was in love with and would never see again 'Oh well' Cordy mused 'At least I'm gonna have fun for one night without any blood or ooze on her outfits for the night, and a plus side is to get Chloe out for some fun before she went home to face everything that was waiting for her' Cordy thought with a smile "Hi" Cordy said as she met her date and Chloe's date in the middle of the foyer "Angel leave the poor guy's alone no need to read the riot act" Cordy said with a smile at Angel, who was taking in her dress

"You look amazing" Cordy's date said with a smile, taking a hand a brushing a light kiss on her knuckles

"Thanks Lex, you look great yourself" Cordy said with a smile before adding "Well you did send us the dresses, so really you have great taste"

Lex just smiled as Cordy looked to the man on Lex's right "Cordy this is a good friend of mine Bruce, Bruce this is Cordy"

Cordy and Bruce shook hands "Bruce, Chloe will be down in a minute" and Bruce nodded as looked up the stair case where Cordy had come from

"So what is Chloe like?" Bruce asked, wondering who Lex had set him up with this time and how he was going to get him back for this "Lex said she is your cousin?"

Cordy paused as she watched Angel head over to the couch where Conner, Wesley and Fred was sitting watching what was going on "Chloe's smart, beautiful, and can be a little bit crazy" Cordy said the last part with a smile

"Only if you get in the way of her and her coffee fix" Angel called out

Cordy turned to look at him "You go in the way, and she did warn you and I still can't believe that your complaining about that"

"She got coffee all over my jacket" Angel said with a frown

Cordy turned to look at Lex and Bruce when Lex said something to Bruce "She sounds like someone I know back home"

Bruce raised an eye brow as did Cordy "Yeah?"

Lex nodded "She hadn't had coffee in like a day and a friend told me not too be in her way when she came into the coffee shop, needless to say I didn't listen and I ended up being pushed out of the way as she made her way to the counter"

Bruce laughed "Someone actually pushed you?" Bruce asked disbelievingly

Lex nodded "Lets' just say from that moment on I don't go anywhere near her unless she's had at least 2 cups in her" Lex said with a smile remembering all of the conversations that he had with Chloe over coffee at the Talon and wondering when she was going to come back so that they could continue there conversations because there was such a lack of it in Smallville

Bruce looked at Lex "I think I'm gonna have to come and visit you one of these days to meet this woman who pushed you around and still lives to tell the tale"

"You just might have to do that" Lex said with a blank face, wondering if Chloe and Bruce did meet would they hit it off cause she was just his type

"You were saying?" Bruce asked getting the conversation back to the original topic of his date

"Well she's blonde,"

Cordy was interrupted by Lex "Just your type Bruce" with Bruce just smiling at Lex knowing that he had a fascination with brunettes himself

Cordy continued, "Chloe can also be very blunt at times as well"

Bruce just smiled, beginning to like this girl already, without even having of met her yet "Oh I think I can handle her"

_**Upstairs**_

"Chloe you ok?" Gunn called out

"Yep" Chloe replied, walking out of the bathroom "If it gets too much I'll just come home" Chloe said answering Gunn's unspoken question

"So you think you'll" Gunn said, his head motioning to the bathroom

Chloe shook her head "There's nothing left" Chloe said grabbing her handbag and followed Gunn out of her room. They walked in silence until they were near the stairs and could see into the foyer and stopped when they heard voices

"The one with the dark hair is your date" Gunn explained seeing the look on Chloe's face, Chloe nodded "and the bald guy is Cordy's date" Chloe looked at Gunn and hearing the voices but not what they were saying, one of the voices where familiar, then it clicked 'it can't be' Chloe thought to herself

"You ok?" Gunn asked, seeing the look on her face as if she was trying to figure out some question or another and not liking the answer she kept coming up with

"Yeah I'm fine" Chloe nodded "Blind date nerves is all"

Gunn nodded then they made there way down the stairs, as they did so Chloe's suspicions ended up being correct. Everybody had there backs to the staircase when Gunn and Chloe made there way down to the foyer when Bruce made the statement that he could handle her, Gunn smirked and shook his head knowing that there's not too many people who could actually handle Chloe

"You think?" Chloe said, breaking up the conversation and everyone turning to her. Cordy had a smile on her face, as did Bruce but Lex had a look of shock and surprise on his, the infamous Luthor mask not present with Chloe just smiling, knowing who everyone was in the room and who her mystery date was for the evening

"You must be Chloe" Bruce asked, breaking up the silence that had consumed the foyer for a few seconds

Chloe nodded and walked towards Bruce as Gunn joined the others on the couch to watch what was going on

"Chloe Sullivan" Chloe said holding her hand out to Bruce, not looking Lex in the eye, as Bruce took it and planted a light kiss on her knuckles

"Bruce Wayne" Bruce said introducing himself

"I know" Chloe said with a smile

"How?" Cordy asked with a raised eye brow, realising that Chloe somehow knew her date by the looks that gave Chloe when she came down the stairs

Chloe smiled "This is Bruce Wayne, of Wayne enterprise's in Gotham City" Chloe explained as Cordy nodded

"Chloe probably has a file on you at home with another file list of questions she wants to ask you" Lex said speaking for the first time

Chloe smiled at Lex "Lex"

"Chloe" they both said in an even tone, with no emotion, but also indicating that they both had questions that needed to be asked of one another

Bruce had a look of puzzlement on his face at Lex's statement, as Chloe and Lex exchanged pleasantries with one another

"That is beside the point Mr Luthor"

"Ah back to Mr Luthor now is it?" Lex asked with a smirk wondering what Chloe was thinking

Chloe smiled "No, I just thought I'd use it for old times sake"

Bruce continued to look between them "You guys know each other?"

"That we do" Lex replied "Chloe was the one I was telling you about"

Bruce smiled and at the story that Lex had just told him bout the woman who had pushed him just for a cup of coffee

Chloe raised an eye brow at Lex "And what may I ask did Mr Luthor tell you about me Bruce?"

Bruce smiled "Nothing bad I promise"

Chloe smiled "I don't think Lex knows anything bad about me anyway, I was just intrigued that Lex was telling some one about me that's all"

"And why wouldn't he?"

"Because I'm a reporter and Lex hate's reporters" Chloe said with a smile

"Not all just most" Lex replied with a smile of his own

"So I'm an exception to the rule then" Chloe asked with a smirk

"Only ones who fall out of my windows, then yes" Lex said with a smile, both knowing that the incident at his place the first time she had tried to interview him, ended up with her being thrown out of the window by some robbers and a concussion and a broken arm, at one stage it was a sore subject for Lex to either talk or joke about but after Chloe was able to convince him that she didn't hold him responsible at all for it, they were able to joke about it

Cordy looked shocked "You fell out of a window?"

Chloe shrugged "No big deal, no harm no foul, it wasn't like he tried to kill me or anything, it wasn't even his fault"

Chloe and Lex just smiled, both knowing the amount of times since his arrival to Smallville that they both had nearly been killed, Chloe in particular, but she almost always able to get herself out of any trouble she got herself into unlike Lana who needed to rescued every other week.

Bruce and Cordy just nodded both not knowing how to take this information "May I say Chloe that you look absolutely beautiful this evening"

Chloe blushed and smiled "Thanks Bruce" Chloe looked at Bruce "May I say that you are looking very handsome this evening"

"You may" Bruce said with a smile

"All I can say is Lex has great taste when it comes to dresses" Cordy said

Chloe looked at Lex and smirked "I would either say that he has a great eye for a straight male of the female form and the type of dresses that look amazing on it or there is something he is neglecting to tell us" Chloe said with a smile

"And that would be Miss Sullivan" Lex asked wondering what was going through Chloe's mind at that moment and after asking that question realising that it was a dangerous one to ask her

"Well Mr Luthor" Chloe said with a smile, Lex began to feel worried with that smile that Chloe was giving him, "One might think that you have a fetish for dresses"

"Only on the female form Miss Sullivan" Lex said, getting at where Chloe was probably going with that statement, and if he didn't say something he knew that an article in the Torch would be 'Lex likes dressing in woman's clothing' or something like that.

Chloe just smiled knowing that Lex had caught where she was going with her statement

"And here I thought that the inquisition wouldn't start till I saw my father" Lex said with a smile

Chloe frowned "What? Your father is going to be there tonight?"

Lex nodded "Not to mention Lucas"

"I haven't met him yet"

"Well tonight's your chance" Lex thought, hoping that they would never meet because with those two in the same room at the same time talking to one another, conducting some scheme or another he was in serious trouble with their knack of finding things out and breaking into places they shouldn't be

"You sound like you don't want me to meet your baby brother" Chloe said with slight frown

Lex nodded "Well you know what he got up to last time he was in town"

Chloe nodded "So you are just trying to protect me from the Luther junior then?" Lex just looked at Chloe "I think I can handle your brother, if I can handle a conversation with you that is"

Lex just looked at Chloe and started to wonder what trouble her and Lucas is going to get up next time he was in Smallville

Cordy interrupted there conversation "So I take it you know Lex's family?"

Chloe nodded "You could say that, everyone knows who Lex's dad is and not too many people know Lucas" Chloe explained

"And Lex's dad would be?" Cordy asked wondering who this man is

Chloe sighed and looked at Lex and Bruce not believing that she didn't know who Lionel Luthor was "Lex's dad is Lionel Luther, CEO and President of Luthor Corp"

Cordy nodded "And what type of person is your dad?"

Chloe, Bruce and Lex all looked at each other wondering how to explain what type of person Lionel really was, but them all thinking different things

"Let's just say Bruce and I will have to keep a close eye on you with him around"

Cordy looked to Chloe for a further explanation "He's a womaniser" Chloe said easily knowing that it was the truth, Lex just looked at Chloe wondering how well she knew his father because her statement sounded as if she knew him personally and as far as he knew Chloe had never met him outside the Luthor company picnic's.

Lex looked at Chloe "Miss Sullivan, could you please refrain from asking too many questions this evening"

Chloe looked at Lex with mock offence "Why Mr Luthor you better not be saying what I think your saying"

"And I would be saying?"

"That I would be looking for a story form this evening"

"And your not?'

Chloe shook her head "No I'm not, I'm on holiday's until I go back to Smallville, then I'll be back to normal"

"And that would be?" Lex asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hounding you for an interview every other week" Chloe said with a smile, which Lex returned.

Bruce and Cordy just looked at one another, both realising that they should pair off for this evening seems that Lex and Chloe seemed to be in their own little world

"And I would have to keep turning you down" Lex said easily

"And it would be a normal week in Smallville then" Chloe said shrugging her shoulders

Bruce looked at his watch "We've got to go or we'll be late, you two can continue this in the car if you like" Bruce said with a smile

Chloe and Cordy looked at the guys on the couch who were watching the two couples in the middle of the foyer "Night" they both said before linking arms with their respective dates

"Don't wait up" Cordy called out. Lex and Cordy following Bruce and Chloe out of the hotel and realised how low the back of her dress really was, and decided that he was going to have a tough time keeping both his father and brother away from her, dressed like that. Once the doors was closed Gunn commented to the others "I wish we had popcorn for that"

"Lex and Chloe seemed to know each other pretty well" Wesley commented

"You don't think?" Fred asked

Gunn shook his head "No I don't"

"And I didn't get that sense from the two of them either" Angel said "Enough of that, we have a demon in the sewer to take care of" Angel said getting up with the others following.

**A/N: **So what did you think? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nada_

**Parings: **_Clark/Lana, Chloe/Lionel, Lucas/Other_

**Rating:**_ M (I've raised the rating because of some future chapters, mainly because of language)_

**A/N: **_I am so sorry about how long it's taken me to update but I had a little muse problem but it is solved, so here is a couple of chapters for you guys, so I hope that you all forgive me for it then. _

**A/N 2: **_I just thought I'd let you know, that Lionel may seem a little out of character in parts_

"So what's tonight?" Chloe asked as everyone got seated in the back seat of the limo, with Lex and Cordy sitting on one seat and Chloe and Bruce sitting opposite, with Lex sitting in front of Chloe

"Some charity organisation" Lex replied with a shrug of his shoulders

Chloe looked at Lex surprised "Your going to some charity event and you don't even know what it's for?"

Bruce smiled knowing that between Lex and himself that they've been to enough of these events and that they all seem to meld into one another "It's for the Make-A-Wish foundation" Bruce answered

Chloe smiled and looked at Bruce "So what is your wish Bruce?"

Bruce shrugged "I don't know, I've never really thought about it. What about you?"

Chloe took a deep breath and in a small quite voice answered "To have friends who trust me and not keep things from me"

Both Cordy and Bruce had a look of confusion on their faces as to what Chloe had meant by that but a look at Lex made them realise that Lex knew and understood what Chloe had meant

"Clark" Lex said knowingly

"Who else" Chloe said in a voice that contained no real emotion and a shrug. Both Bruce and Cordy looked at one another again wondering what that meant. Silence came over the limo for a few seconds before Chloe looked at Lex "So how is our resident farmboy?"

Bruce and Cordy then realised that Lex and Chloe were once again talking about something that didn't concern them they knew nothing about so they started to talk about LA neither paid attention to Lex and Chloe's conversation.

"The same" Lex replied "But he did wonder where you went, cause all your dad said that you were visiting family in LA"

Chloe smiled "I'm surprised he didn't get you to see if you could find where in LA I was" Chloe looked at Lex and laughed cause she knew by his expression that Clark had done just that "So what did you do?"

"I told him that you would be back and that to just leave it so you could spend some time with your family" Lex explained and Chloe just nodded

"How long did it take for them to realise that I wasn't in Smallville?" Chloe asked interested in wondering how long it would take them, but Lex didn't say anything "A couple of hours? A day? A week?" Chloe asked throwing some times out there but one look at Lex she knew she had answered her own question and Chloe looked surprise "A WEEK?" Chloe repeated surprised that it took them a week to realise that she wasn't in town

"Other than your dad yeah bout a week" Lex answered, knowing that with Chloe that it paid to be honest with her

"Well I called dad and told him what I was doing" Chloe began to explain "I left Lana a note" Chloe paused "Well several actually cause she never seemed to get the messages and a note with both Mrs Kent and Mrs Ross"

Lex shook his head knowing that the three of them would have been to busy with their own lives to wonder when the last time they spoke or saw Chloe would be but then again everyone knew that she left town every summer anyway

"So what made them realise that I wasn't in town?"

"There was another attack"

"So there was a freak attack and they needed info and they realised I wasn't around to get it"

Lex nodded "They were in the Talon and they were talking about it wondering what had happened and where you could be and then I remembered Gabe saying something bout the house being quiet with you away and Lana at the Talon or with Clark, so I gave Gabe a call and he said that you were in LA. I told the others and that solved that mystery"

"And the freak"

Lex shrugged "I don't know"

"Sooo" Chloe rang out when they both became quiet again "Him and Lana still screwing like bunnies?" Chloe asked with a small smile

Lex's eyebrow shot up in surprise "Lana told you?"

Chloe shook her head "No I saw them going at it on my desk at the torch"

Lex's eyebrows shot up again "They didn't" Lex asked surprised at Clark's and Lana's actions

"Yep, true butt naked glory all over my desk" Chloe paused and looked thoughtful "Now I have to fumigate the place" Chloe said with a laugh that Lex joined in on

"So is that why you left?" Lex asked wondering why she did leave

Chloe thought for a moment "A little bit. And before you say it I'm fine with them being together, it was bound to happen no matter what, but I'm just not Ok with them going at it on my desk." Chloe said with a shudder "Plus I just hope that Lana doesn't get all bondy with it when I get back cause I so don't want to get into it"

Lex laughed at that and Chloe just pointed a finger at him "Quite it mister you don't have to live with the pink princess"

"True" Lex said with a smile, glad that he didn't have to live with Lana and often wondered how Chloe had done it herself "So why did you leave?" Cause he often wondered herself and didn't quite believe the reason Gabe had given everyone

Chloe sighed and looked out the window and then shrugged "I needed a break, a change of scenery, a place where I can go and not have someone try to hurt you every other week. Plus I just wanted to sort some things out in my head"

"Then why not Metropolis?"

"And have Clark come and visit" Chloe shook her head "No thanks, I wanted to go somewhere where they wouldn't be able to come up and surprise me"

"And LA you know the Kent's and the Ross's wouldn't let them come to LA on their own" Lex said with a smile, knowing how restricting both Clark and Pete could be on Chloe and actually wondered how much they knew about Chloe's adventures that she got up to in Smallville and Metropolis and how much that he didn't know that she did get up to "So did you sort those things out?" Lex asked moving onto the next part of what Chloe had said

"Yeah to the most part" Chloe said with a small sigh "The rest of it I need to figure out once I get back"

There was silence in the limo from the two couples

"So how long have you been in LA for?" Bruce asked

Chloe smiled "Since the beginning of summer"

Bruce smiled "So how long have you two known each other?" Bruce asked motioning between Chloe and Lex

Cordy smiled "Yeah Chloe you didn't tell me that you knew Lex"

Chloe smiled "I didn't think to mention it, Lex is just another one of my friends and well I guess it never came up that we know each other"

"So?" Bruce asked wondering when his question would be answered

"I found him snooping in my office" Chloe said with a smile

Lex frowned "I was not snooping I was looking at your wall"

Chloe shrugged and smiled "So you only wanted to see my wall of weird"

Lex smirked "What can I say it is interesting" and Chloe smiled

"So you two know each other cause of a wall?" Cordy asked

Lex and Chloe both nodded, and Bruce sensed that there was more to the story than what they both had said. Before Bruce could comment on the wall topic the limo pulled to a stop "We're here"

The Four slowly got out of the car, Lex helped Cordy out and Bruce helped Chloe out and then the two couples made their way inside whilst a couple of flashbulbs took off from the paparazzi.

_**Inside the event**_

"Well that was and experience" Cordy said with a smile as they entered the ballroom

"Gets old rather quickly" Lex said in a bored tone as Bruce nodded in agreement

Chloe groaned "They're paparazzi not reporters" Chloe said and received a raised eyebrow from Cordy "They only care bout seeing who's with who but not the truth"

Lex and Bruce nodded, both having dealt with the paparazzi in there time

"So how about drinks?" Bruce asked

"Champagne" Cordy said with a smile

"My usual" Lex said looking at Chloe and wondered what was going on with her because she looked different from the last time he saw her

Chloe smiled at Bruce "I'll come with you" and Bruce nodded as they once again linked arms and headed towards the bar, leaving Lex and Cordy to their own devices

Cordy and Lex watched them walk off

"So you know my cousin then?" Cordy asked, trying to see how much information she could get out of Lex about Chloe's life in Smallville

Lex nodded "Yes you could say that"

Cordy smirked "So you'd know if she was seeing anyone then?"

Lex raised an eyebrow and began to wonder what Cordy was going on about "I guess, but she isn't" Lex paused for a second "Not that she would tell anyone, she keeps that part of her life pretty well hidden"

Cordy frowned "Why?"

Lex shrugged "I guess you could say that our friend Clark gives the meaning of 'older brother' a whole new meaning"

Cordy shrugged and began to wonder what was going on in that part of Chloe's life then

Lex looked at Cordy who had an expression like she was trying to figure something out "Why do you ask?"

Cordy shook her head "No reason, I just wanted to ask that's all"

Lex accept the answer but didn't believe it.

"Mr Luthor" someone called out

"And it begins" Lex muttered and Cordy smiled as the man walked over to them

Chloe and Bruce made their way to bar, Bruce often stopping to shake peoples hands and promising to return later, once they got to the bar Bruce placed Lex's, Cordy's and his orders and then asked Chloe

"Water" Chloe replied as the barman got their drinks together

Bruce smiled "Water? Any teenager would be jumping up and down at the thought of an open bar"

Chloe shrugged "I'm no normal teenager, plus I have a flight tomorrow"

Bruce nodded in understanding "So you and Lex seem to know each other pretty well"

"As much as anyone can know Lex"

"True" Bruce agreed

"But yeah as much as you can know someone over coffee, harassing him for interviews" Chloe said with a smile "Or being thrown out of his third storey window" Chloe added with a small smile

Bruce raised an eyebrow "You mentioned that earlier but I still don't believe it"

Chloe shrugged "As I said no harm no foul"

"And you don't blame Lex at all?"

Chloe shook her head "No I don't, he didn't throw me out, so it wasn't his fault, but it did take him awhile to believe it though"

Bruce just nodded, remembering when Lex told him bout the accident and how the guilt was evident in his voice, but he was glad that Chloe didn't blame him and made sure that he knew she believed it. The barman then handed Bruce and Chloe their drinks when a voice came from behind Chloe, which made her pause

"Mr Wayne"

Bruce put on a polite smile "Mr Luthor" and Chloe slowly turned around and took the pleasure of seeing the look on Lionel face when he saw Chloe

"Miss Sullivan" Lionel said looking at Chloe, the surprise of seeing her there evident in his voice

"Mr Luthor" Chloe replied "How are you this evening?" Chloe asked in a polite manner

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking. And how are you?'

"I'm doing well"

"Hey dad, how long do I have to be here?" A voice from behind Lionel asked which caused Lionel to frown and Bruce to look oddly between Chloe and Lionel getting the feeling that they knew each other on some level or another "Or can I go and take this sexy thing with me"

A small smile came across Lionel's face as he knew that Chloe wouldn't take a comment like that well

Chloe frowned "I think the only thing your going to be taking with you is yourself and possibly a black eye" Chloe said confidently "Plus I have a name so use it, and I don't answer to 'sexy thing' or anything else that you could come up with"

Lucas smirked, knowing that he liked this woman "Do you know who I am?" Lucas asked wondering how far he could push her

Bruce just looked on in amusement and Lionel looked on to see if there would be any damage to any property

Chloe nodded "I do"

"Then who am I?" Lucas asked smugly

"You are this one's youngest" Chloe said pointing to Lionel "And Lex's baby brother, you also made quiet the first impression when you stayed in Smallville"

Lucas frowned "And you know that how?"

"Because I live in Smallville"

Lucas shook his head and grinned and looked Chloe up and down which caused Lionel to frown slightly, but it was un-noticeable to those who didn't know him "Darling if you lived in Smallville I would remember you"

Chloe laughed "We didn't meet, though you did leave an impression with Lana though" Chloe smiled remembering how Lana described the youngest Luthor as a loose cannon and couldn't wait for him to leave town for good and hoped that he would never come back

Lucas frowned and then a repulsed look came across his face "Lana? The girl all in pink"

Chloe held up her glass "Yep the one and only"

"So are you going to tell me your name?"

Chloe smiled "Chloe Sullivan"

A blank look came across his face "Chloe? The reporter?"

Chloe nodded "Yep that's me"

Lucas smirked "Lex told me stay away from you"

Chloe smirked "And you listened?"

Lucas shrugged "Yeah well, reporters" Lucas said in a way that didn't need be explained "Though if I knew you looked this hot I definitely wouldn't have listed to him"

Chloe just shook her head in amusement, and the conversation lulled

"Seems my son has stopped hitting on Miss Sullivan here, let me introduce you" Lionel said looking at Lucas with disregard "Mr Wayne, Lucas. Lucas this is Mr Wayne"

Lucas and Bruce shook hands just at the same time as Lex and Cordy walked up to them, when they joined the group Bruce and Chloe handed them their drinks

"Dad. Lucas" Lex said for a greeting

"Hey Lex you didn't tell me that the reported you told me to stay away from was hot" Lucas said looking at Lex

Lex frowned and then remembered what Lucas was talking about "Yeah well too late now" Lex said not liking that Lucas had just called Chloe hot

Lionel took this time to look Cordy up and down as well as Chloe, but Chloe seemed to be the only one to notice what he was doing "So Lex, are you going to introduce me to your date here?"

Lex managed to stifle a groan "Dad this is Cordelia Chase, Cordelia this is my father Lionel and my brother Lucas" Lex said introducing Cordy to both

"Lex what is it with you and knowing hot woman?" Lucas asked after he checked Cordy out

Chloe frowned "We are woman would you respect us not just ogle us"

Lucas smirked "Don't worry Chloe I can respect and ogle at the same time" and Chloe just shook her head

"Miss Chase" Lionel said giving a chaste kiss on her hand "So how did you meet my son?"

"I met Cordy at a coffee shop and asked her here" Lex answered for her, not wanting either Chloe or Cordy to have too much contact with his father

Lionel nodded and looked at Chloe "And you Miss Sullivan, how did you end up here and on the arm of Mr Wayne here?" the look trying to be intimidating which seemed to work on Cordy who seemed to shrink back a little but did nothing to Chloe who seemed to be unaffected by it, like Lex.

"Blind date is how I ended up on Bruce's arm this evening through Cordy, who is my cousin" Chloe answered and Lionel nodded and at that moment Chloe knew that Lionel would want to know more from the look in his eyes when she answered him. Chloe took in a deep breath, beginning to feel a little dizzy "If you would please excuse me for a moment" Chloe said hoping to get away from the group for a little bit

Cordy looked at Chloe with concern "You ok?"

"Yep" Chloe replied before leaving the group and heading to the bathroom know full well that that they all had their eyes on her.

A few minutes later Chloe was in the ladies bathroom looking at herself in the bathroom mirror after having thrown up again and hoping that it would be for the last time this evening and began to wonder how she was going to handle the rest of the evening

"Miss Sullivan" a crisp calm voice called her name as she walked out of the bathroom

Chloe took in a deep breath before turning and facing the owner of the voice "Mr Luthor"

"May I have a word with you please?"

Chloe nodded, and wondered why Lionel had said please because he never said please before just demanded to talk to her, and then walked towards Lionel who then led them to a small area where they wouldn't be interrupted or noticed. After a few seconds of silence Chloe spoke "You wanted a word Mr Luthor"

Lionel smirked "So it's back to that now?"

Chloe sighed "Well we are in a public place and you never know who might be listening"

Lionel nodded "So did you have a relaxing vacation?"

Chloe took in a deep breath and wondered how she should answer that question "Guess you could say that"

"So will you be coming back to work for me when you get back and carry on the same arrangement?" Lionel asked, not really caring what he answer would be because he knew that they would, as he placed his hands on Chloe's upper arms

Chloe shook her head "I don't know. Things change" Chloe whispered

Lionel frowned "What do you mean?" Chloe began to sway "Chloe?" Lionel asked his voice full of concern which matched the concern that was in his eyes, both surprised Chloe.

"Yeah I'm fine" Chloe said "I just need to sit down for a minute" Chloe added as Lionel led them both to a seat that was in the small area, and sat down next to Chloe. Chloe had leant forward her head down with Lionel's hand stroking her bare back in a comforting manner

After a few minutes of silence Lionel spoke "Chloe are you sure your ok?"

Chloe moved her head and looked at Lionel then concern in his voice still surprising her and Chloe then chuckled and then sat back upright and looked at Lionel "Well I guess it depends on what you mean by that"

Lionel let out a small sigh and gave an inward smile knowing that if Chloe was playing work games with him that she was ok "I mean, you were swaying earlier and your looking a little pale. Are you sick or something?"

"Or something" Chloe repeated softly, so softly Lionel nearly didn't catch it, Lionel raised an eyebrow in question to what she meant and Chloe took in a deep breath before answering her "It's normal or so I've been told"

Lionel looked at Chloe, frustration soon coming to the surface at Chloe "Miss Sullivan" Lionel said in a tone that she had better stop playing games and tell him what she meant

Chloe looked at Lionel in the eye before turning away and then took in another deep breath "I'm pregnant" Chloe said quietly and looked up at Lionel to see if he had any expression on at all

Lionel looked like a fish out water with his mouth opening and closing a few times before closing, trying to figure out what Chloe had just said and for the first time in a long time he was left speechless, which was common with occurrence Chloe not that he'd ever admit it out loud though, then the look turned serious "Are you sure?"

Chloe nodded "Nearly four months"

"Who's is it?" Lionel asked wondering what Chloe's answer would be and Chloe just looked at him "Are you sure?"

Chloe sighed "Yes I'm sure you're the only one since we started what ever it was that we had"

Lionel nodded and Chloe looked at him "Don't worry I haven't told anyone you're the father and I have a cover story already in place"

Lionel sighed and wondered what it could be and knowing that if she had already decided to keep their child she would have some sort of plan in motion, something that he thought was very Luthor of her, the way she would always think ahead was one thing that attracted him to her. Lionel looked at Chloe and remembered a time when he wanted to get to know her to see if she would be a good match for Lex but soon realised that he wanted her for himself. "And that story would be?"

"Got drunk, one night stand, don't remember his name" Lionel shook his head "I know it's simple but my cousin and her friends brought it, I know I'll have to work on it for everyone back in Smallville"

"They know?" Lionel asked, wondering who knew

"Only my cousin and her friends do, I found out just after I got here and was showing the symptoms so it was hard to hide it from them. But everyone back in Smallville not yet"

"Your dad?"

"I'll tell him when I get home"

Lionel let out a deep breath "We're you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes" Chloe replied simply

"Why?"

"Your it's father that's why" Chloe replied simply

"Why did you wait till now?"

"Well I was going to wait till I got home"

Lionel nodded "What do you want from me?" wondering what Chloe was thinking

Chloe shrugged "I don't know after telling you I didn't know, I know if you want contact that I give it to you"

Lionel raised an eyebrow "Nothing else?"

Chloe shrugged "To be honest I didn't give much thought"

They both sat there in silence both thinking of what Chloe had just said

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"Like you want that to happen" Chloe muttered. Lionel looked at her having heard her comment and wondered what she meant by that. Chloe stood up "I better get back before Cordy and Lex send a search party, and I don't think Lex would like it that we are alone together, cause you know how he can get"

Lionel nodded, knowing that Lex can be very over protective of things that he thinks are his or he cares about and he knew from previous conversations that Chloe fitted in that category. Chloe turned and left leaving Lionel there on the seat in his own thoughts while she went back to the party. Lionel sat there thinking over the conversation he just had with Chloe, the one part that kept getting louder was the part where she told him that he was going to be a father again and a small genuine smile came over his face and decided right then and there that he was going to be father to that child and that he was going to do a better job than he did with Lex and Lucas and that he just had to convince Chloe of that. 'Though she did say she was willing to let me be a father but I wonder if I can convince her of what I'm thinking' Lionel thought as he walked back to the ballroom 'and damn all of those who get in the way to hell'. Lionel kept that smile on his face until he got to the ballroom and he saw Chloe talk to Lex, Bruce, her cousin and Lucas by that time when saw Lex and Lucas on either side he saw the Luthor family and it's soon to be new member and that's when a plan began to formulate in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N:** _See Chapter 3, this is an extra update to that seems I've neglected this fic for awhile I'm adding on a couple of chapters in this update_

_**Chloe Leaves**_

"So last night was fun" Cordy said coming into Chloe's room as she finished packing

"Huh?" Chloe said, not really paying attention to what Cordy had said just wondering what Lionel was going to do and say now that she was pregnant with his child

"Last night" Cordy said "You know me and Lex and You and Bruce. Though it seemed at times that it was you and Lex"

Chloe looked at Cordy and frowned "Lex and I are just friends"

Cordy raised an eyebrow "You sure?" Chloe nodded "Does he know that your pregnant?"

"Nope" Chloe said closing up her suitcase "But he will when I get back though"

Cordy nodded and smiled "Are you sure you and Lex are only friends cause it seemed that it might be a bit more"

"What do you mean?" Chloe said sitting down on the bed next to Cordy

"I mean if you two weren't arguing about some topic or another you were flirting"

Chloe sighed "That's just how we are"

"Yeah right" Cordy mumbled but Chloe caught it

"So does he have any idea who the mystery guy could be?"

"No" Chloe said hoping he had no idea until she had a chance to talk to him, at least before Lionel could at least "I told you it was a drunken encounter"

Cordy nodded "Maybe he'll be able to help you, cause the guy does have some responsibility to it"

Chloe nodded and thought to herself 'yeah and he'll beat the crap out of Lionel because of it and he'll be the first in a long line'

"So did you have fun?" Chloe asked hoping to get the topic off of her

"Yeah I did actually" Cordy said with a smile

"So are you going to be moving to Smallville soon then?"

Cordy laughed "No, nothing there"

"Cause you have a thing for Mister Sleep-all-day"

Cordy frowned "Will you stop saying that"

Chloe smiled "I'll stop when you admit it to him and everyone else"

"Yeah well that's not going to happen any time soon"

Chloe sighed "Well that's what you get when you fall for and emotionally challenged guy"

Cordy raised an eyebrow "That Clark guy?"

"Yep, but I'm over it" Chloe said, for the first time glad that it was the truth

"So what about you and Bruce?" Cordy asked getting the conversation back on Chloe

"Huh?"

"Romance match?"

Chloe shook her head "Nah, I think we'll be good friends. Plus I don't think I'll be in the dating pool for awhile" Chloe said putting her hands on her stomach that had just started showing, 'particularly when people find out who the father is' Chloe added mentally

"I don't think Lex would care" Cordy said with a cheeky smile

Chloe raised an eyebrow "Maybe but I can tell you now that Lionel would not like it one bit, his son playing daddy to another man's child" 'Particularly his' Chloe thought to herself

"But" Cordy began

Chloe sighed "Yeah Lex probably wouldn't mind, but anyway it's not like we can be in the same room and not have a debate on something, we can't even agree on the same type of pizza toppings" Chloe said with a laugh

Cordy raised an eyebrow "Well you live in the same town so you can work on it"

Chloe laughed "Stop trying to play matchmaker will you"

"Hey girl" Gunn said entering the room

"Hey my man" Chloe said with a smile giving Gunn a hug

"All packed?"

Chloe nodded with a smile after a quick look around the room and laughed when Gunn saw the bags

"Got enough girl?"

"Yeah I think so"

"So any?" Gunn asked motioning to the bathroom

"Only twice, so it's getting better" Chloe said with a smile glad for the first time that she wasn't throwing up half the morning

"Well then girl we better get this stuff outta here if you wanna make your flight"

Chloe nodded as Gunn called Wesley and Conner up to help with the bags as Chloe and Cordy left to sit with Fred as they waited for the guys to pack up the car

_**Chloe at the Airport**_

"Can you say bye to Angel for me and a huge thankyou for letting me crash with you guys" Chloe said as she got ready to say goodbye to everyone at her gate

"No problems" Fred said as she gave Chloe a goodbye hug

"It was a nice change you being here" Wesley added when he hugged Chloe

"And plus I got to kick someone else's butt at air hockey for a change" Conner said when he gave Chloe a hug

"Yeah but I kicked yours at those Mortal Kombat games though" Chloe said with a smile

Chloe looked at Gunn and pulled him into a hug "Now you better come and visit"

"Try and stop me" Gunn said with a smile, knowing that he was going to miss Chloe

Chloe looked at Cordy and began to mist up "Damn hormones" Chloe said as a tear fell down her cheek

Cordy laughed "What's my excuse?" Cordy asked when she wiped away her own tears

Chloe shrugged "I'm gonna miss you cuz"

"Right back at you. Now your gonna call when it happens right?"

Chloe nodded "Most definitely" and gave Cordy a hug

"We got you something" Cordy said handing Chloe a gift bag "It's from all of us"

Chloe smiled and opened the bag and pulled out a small brown teddy bear, a baby beanie and mitten set, and a matching baby outfit for either a boy or girl. Chloe put it all back in the bag as the tears ran freely down her face "I love it guys. Thank you". Just then Chloe's flight to Metropolis was called "I gotta go" Chloe said with a sad smile

"Call when you get home" Cordy said

Chloe smiled "I will"

"Bye" They all said waving as Chloe waved back

"Bye"

Cordy turned to Gunn for a hug "I'm gonna miss her"

"We all are" Gunn said as they turned to leave the airport back to their lives.

_**The Luthor's leave**_

Lex, Lionel and Lucas slowly boarded their private plane to Metropolis in silence and taking their respective seats.

Lucas sat down and closed his eyes

Lex looked over at Lucas and smiled as he got out the paperwork that he had to do on the flight "So Lucas did you have fun last night?"

Lucas opened his eyes and smiled "Not at first but then Chloe came along and that brightened up a rather dull evening, I was wondering whether I should start placing bets on who would win, with the arguments that you two were having. I must say she does have quite a vocabulary" Lucas said thinking back to the previous evening and the events that took place

Lex just shook his head

Lucas grinned "At one point I thought she might throw her drink at you"

"Well I wouldn't be the first" Lex said with a smile remembering the time he saw Chloe on a date in Metropolis and saw her throw her drink at her date and then leave the restaurant, it gave him some entertainment on a rather bad date that he was having.

The plane took off and no one noticed as they were all in their own little worlds, neither son had noticed Lionel listening in on their conversation about Chloe and smiling when he remembered what she had told him.

Both son noticed the smile that entered Lionel face when they reached cruising altitude

"Dad are you ok?" Lucas asked looking at him oddly

Lionel didn't respond, still in his own little world

Lucas looked at Lex and both wondered what was going through his mind at that point in time both wondering if he had finally gone insane

"Dad?" Lex tried. Still no response and Lex raised an eyebrow

"What do we do?" Lucas mouthed to Lex and Lex just shrugged and then thought of something

"Lucas just sold all of his shares to the save the penguin foundation" Lex said with a smile and a frown from Lucas

"That's good then" Lionel replied, not really hearing what Lex had said

Lex just looked shocked and Lucas just frowned, both wanting to know what he was thinking about so heavily

Lucas shrugged

"You try" Lex mouthed, neither knowing what to do next

"I'm going to marry Chloe" Lucas said in a way that he was just having a normal conversation

"What?" Lionel asked shocked, wondering if he had heard his son right

"I don't think you're her type" Lex said, continuing as if him and Lucas were having a normal conversation

Lucas shrugged "ok then"

Lionel looked between his two boys "What are you two talking about?'

Lucas smiled "Nothing dad" Lucas said in a way that makes all parents think what they really have done

Lionel just glared

Both son's ignoring the fact that they mentioned Chloe and Lionel came out of his world

"So dad what were you thinking about just then?" Lex asked as he opened the paper to the business section

Lionel frowned "Nothing, just something that I was informed of last night" Lionel said in a business manner

"Yeah? What?" Lucas asked intrigued

Lionel shook his head "It's still in it's early stages at the moment but be rest assured that you will be informed in good time"

Lex just shook his head "What ever it is that your working on just be careful that Chloe doesn't find out about it because she's like a dog with a bone when it comes to a story and she'll blow what ever it is your working on out of the water" Lex said in a way that made it sound like it was a passing comment but both the father and son knew that it wasn't, that it was true Chloe would, and Lucas just sat there and wondered what Lex meant.

Lionel just shook his head and muttered to himself and soft enough that neither son had heard 'I wouldn't be too sure of that my boy' and then as the flight continued Lionel thought the same thoughts he did the previous night. That in five months he was going to be a father again, but mainly how he was going to convince Chloe what he had planned would be the best for them and their child. Lionel had conceded a long time ago, when he first met her in fact, that she was one of the most stubborn people at he had ever met. The rest of the flight was Lionel thinking that and how he was going to tell his sons that there is going to be another member of the Luthor family soon and he mainly wondered how Lex is going to take this piece of news.


	5. Chapter 5

**Do We Have To?**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:** _See Chapter 3, this is an extra update to that seems I've neglected this fic for awhile I'm adding on a couple of chapters in this update._

"Unpacked?" Lana asked from the doorway

"Almost" Chloe said with a smile as she closed a draw that had some baby clothes in it before facing Lana

"So did you have fun?" Lana asked sitting on Chloe's bed

"Yeah I did" Chloe said with a smile as she moved around unpacking the rest of her stuff "Cordy and I caught up and went to see some movies and did the whole cousin bonding thing. Talked philosophy and literature with Wesley. Science with Fred, who is a girl by the way. Computer games with Conner. History with Cordy's boss Angel. And everything and anything in between with Gunn." Chloe said remembering her time in LA over the past three months and Lana smiled

"Sounds like you had a great time" Lana said with a touch of jealousy in her voice that Chloe was in LA and she was in Smallville

Chloe let out a breath and decided to get the evitable conversation over and done with "I know about you and Clark" Lana looked shocked that Chloe knew but then tried to say something which Chloe interrupted "And yes before you say anything that was part of the reason why I went to LA but I'm over it. I've moved on"

Lana looked at Chloe with slight disbelief in her eyes "Are you sure your ok with it?"

Chloe smiled "I am" but Chloe thought to herself 'I've got more important things to worry about'

Silence came across the two as Lana was happy that Chloe wouldn't be trying to get in between her and Clark.

"Where's Gabe?"

"At the plant, something happened and had to go in" Chloe replied as both the door bell and the phone rang "Can you get the door and I'll get the phone"

Lana smiled and jumped off the bed "Sure, it's probably Clark"

Chloe nodded as she answered the phone "Hello"

"You didn't call" the voice said in a mock angry tone

Chloe smiled "I'm sorry. I just finished unpacking and I was going to take a nap before I called. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Chloe asked

"Sure cuz" Chloe smiled "So how was the flight?"

"Long" Chloe said tiredly

"Have you told Uncle Gabe yet?"

"No. I got home and there was a problem at the plant and he had to go in and deal with it. I'll tell him when he gets home" Chloe said lying down on her bed

"How do you think he'll take it?"

Chloe sighed "I don't know but I know he'll support me" Chloe said before thinking 'till he finds out who the father is'

"Yeah well if it doesn't go well there's always a room for you here" Cordy said with a smile

Chloe laughed "Thanks Cor" and the Chloe yawned "Sorry"

A laugh came over the phone "Sleep. I'll call back later to see how everything went"

"Okay. Tell everyone I said Hi"

"Will do"

"Bye Cordy"

"Bye Chloe"

And Chloe smiled and hanged up the phone and then headed downstairs, and seeing Clark and Lana whispering to each other and holding hands

"Get a room you two" Chloe said with laughter in her voice as she walked past and into the kitchen

"So your back" Clark said when Chloe returned to the living room

"Seems like it"

"And you know?" Clark asked not wanting to voice it

Chloe nodded "I do. And I hope you guys are happy together"

Clark and Lana looked at each other and smiled "We are" Clark answered

Chloe smiled "Good cause that's all I ever want for my friends"

Then the door bell rang "I'll get it" Chloe said walking to the door and returning a few moments later with a bunch of flowers

"Wow, who are they from?" Lana asked with a touch of jealousy in her voice

Chloe shrugged and opened the card and smiled when she read it

_'To Chloe_

_Thanks for a memorable evening_

_Bruce'_

"Bruce" Chloe replied as she went to put the flowers in water

"Who's Bruce?" Lana asked when Chloe came back into the living room

"A guy I went out with last night" Chloe replied

Clark frowned "How did you meet him?"

Chloe smiled "A blind date through my cousin"

"So are you going to see him again?" Lana asked and excited look in her eyes

Chloe took a deep breath "Probably not, but I think we'll be good friends"

Lana frowned and then let out a deep breath "I'm sure there's someone out there for you"

Chloe nodded and yawned "Look sorry guys but it was a long flight so I'm just gonna take a nap"

"Sure Chlo" Clark said nodding "It's good to have you back"

Chloe smiled

"I've got to close, so I'll be home late but we'll talk tomorrow" Lana said throwing her eyes to the flowers that she wanted to know all about the date and Chloe just nodded too tired to do anything but agree.

Chloe went up to her room and got changed before getting into bed, a little while later she heard the front door close and Clarks car drive off.

_**The Talon**_

"Clark. Lana" a crisp voice came from behind them

"Hey Lex" Clark replied with a smile

"You look happy" Lex commented "I'll just have my usual to go Lana"

"Chloe's back" Lana said simply and Lex nodded

"It's good to have her back" Clark added "Plus she knows about us and didn't mind"

Lex smiled and nodded already knowing this "That's good" was all he said

"I think she might have a guy" Lana said with a smile

"We don't know that" Clark tried to state, and Lex raised an eyebrow

"He sent her flowers" Lana stated

"Who sent Chloe flowers?" Lex asked wondering who sent her flowers

"Some guy named Bruce" Lana replied happily gossiping about her friend and Lex groaned

Lana frowned "You ok Lex?"

"You know this guy?" Clark asked, wondering if he did how Lex knew about it

Lex nodded "His names Bruce Wayne"

Clark raised an eyebrow "How do you know this?"

"Because Bruce and I accompanied Chloe and her cousin Cordelia to a function last night" Lex explained

"So what's this guy like?" Lana asked

Lex shrugged "He's ok. Lives in Gotham" Lex replied not getting into that the fact when it came to woman that both him and Bruce are very similar

"Here you go" Lana said handing Lex his coffee

"Thanks. When you see Chloe pass on my regards" Lex said before turning and leaving, but getting to his car before he remembered that he was going to tell them that Lucas was in town but decided not to, just content in watching what happens when they do find out.

"That was weird" Clark commented when Lex had left

Lana shrugged "Maybe him and Bruce don't get along and he doesn't want to hear about him and Chloe"

Clark shrugged "Maybe"

_**Chloe's Place**_

Chloe was beginning to stir from a nice and peaceful nap when she felt a hand on her stomach and she opened her eyes in fear only for them to meet Lionel's amused ones

"Hi" Lionel said with a smile, not moving his hand from her stomach

Chloe frowned but didn't move his hand "How did you get in here?"

"The front door was unlocked"

Chloe nodded realising that Lana probably forgot to lock the door again "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and I think we have a few things to talk about"

Chloe got out of bed and stood in front of her desk "No we don't" Lionel raised an eyebrow as his eyes drifted to her stomach "I only told you because you have a right to know, I didn't tell you because I wanted something from you" Chloe said putting her hands on her hips

"I know" Lionel said getting up from the bed and walking towards Chloe, looking out of place in her room in his expensive Armani suit "I think you're the only woman in history to be pregnant with the child of a man whose as powerful as I am and not want any sort of commitment from me or anything for that matter"

Chloe looked at Lionel and frowned "So what do you want?"

Lionel looked at Chloe "What do you want?"

"Nothing" Chloe said with a sigh "If you want a part of the child's life that's fine but if you don't that's fine as well"

Lionel nodded, it was just the response that he was looking for "Have you told your father?"

Chloe shook her head "No. When he gets home from work"

Lionel nodded "What are you going to tell your father?"

"I already told you"

Lionel shook his head "I think you should tell him the truth"

Chloe looked at him as if he had grown a second head or something "What! You've got to be kidding me"

Lionel smiled "I kid you not. I was a part of my child's life, I want him or her" Lionel smiled at the thought of having a daughter "to know it's brothers. And I want to publicly acknowledge this child, I made that mistake with Lucas and I don't want to make that mistake with this child" Lionel said walking towards Chloe and then resting his hands on her abdomen "Your not really showing" Lionel whispered

Chloe placed her hands over Lionel's "I know, but I'll probably just have a huge bump come morning" Chloe whispered back and Lionel smiled, both enjoying this moment. Chloe took in a deep breath "What are you saying Lionel? Because no one is going to take this well, not my father, Lex or Lucas or anyone in this town or this planet for that matter"

Lionel laughed "No doubt. But I don't care that they don't like this. Your father will get over it just as Lex and Lucas and the rest of the world can go jump for all I care" Lionel said with a smile

Chloe looked at Lionel "You don't love me" Chloe said in a knowing manner

"Neither do you"

Chloe smiled "But I do care about you though"

"As do I" Lionel smiled as Lionel moved one hand to Chloe's face which Chloe leant into "But I could love you though" Chloe looked at him shocked "Don't look so shocked"

Chloe took in a deep breath trying to understand what was happening

"Well what do you propose we do then? I move into the mansion with you, Lex and Lucas?"

Lionel smiled "Yes?"

"What?" Chloe looked flabbergasted

"But not as the woman who's having my child"

Chloe frowned "But how then? Your mistress?"

Lionel laughed "No. As my wife" Lionel said simply

"WHAT!" Chloe said shocked

4


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nada_

**Parings: **_Clark/Lana, Chloe/Lionel_

**Rating:** _M_

**A/N:** _Here's the next chapter I hope that you enjoy!_

**A/N 2: **_I upgraded the rating as I'm not sure on the language and other situations, so I thought it would be best to rate it up just to be on the safe side_

Lionel had left a little over two hours ago, leaving Chloe to decide what she wanted to do and to digest what Lionel wanted to do, and Lionel knew that him proposing to Chloe was the last thing that he expecting to do. Chloe was slowly pacing the living room, trying to decide what to do glad that Lana was still at the Talon, in her own world not noticing that her father was home again

"Hey honey" Gabe said with a smile, glad that his little girl was home again

"Hi Dad" Chloe said with a smile before taking a deep breath and looking at him "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Gabe nodded and slowly sat down, concerned because he knew the tone that Chloe used that she was going to tell him something that he wasn't going to like

Chloe stood in front of him and then looked down at him "Your not going to like what I'm going to tell you" Chloe said knowing that he wouldn't like the who of what she dad to tell him

Gabe took a breath and decided to take a little humour "You didn't get arrested or anything did you?"

Chloe laughed and smiled, glad that he dad was trying to make a joke "No I didn't" Chloe said with a shake of her head

"Then what is it?" Gabe asked wondering what his daughter had to tell him

Chloe took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

The living room was silent all you could hear was the ticking of the clock in the kitchen and then Gabe started to laugh but stopped when he saw the seriousness of Chloe's face and he knew that she wasn't lying to him. Gabe lowered his head trying to get his thoughts in order "You sure?" Gabe asked looking up at her

Chloe nodded "Nearly four months"

"Four months" Gabe yelled standing up and began to pace muttering to himself and then he stopped in front of Chloe "When did you find out?"

"When I was in LA"

"Why wait till now to tell me?"

Chloe took in a deep breath "Dad it's not something that you say over the phone"

Gabe sighed and then sat down "Does the father know?"

"Yes"

Gabe nodded "and what did he have to say?"

Chloe took another deep breath, not ready to tell him what Lionel had said "We're still talking" Chloe said quietly "But it's complicated"

Gabe eyebrows shot up wondering how complicated it could be "Complicated? Is he married?" hoping that the father wasn't

Chloe shook her head "No he's not"

Gabe let out a breath that he held waiting for Chloe's answer "So who knows?"

Chloe moved to sit next to her dad "Other than you, the father and Cordy and my friends in LA no one" Gabe looked at Chloe "No, no one in LA is the father" Chloe said knowing what Gabe was going to ask "I started the symptoms just after I got there"

Gabe nodded "So, have you been to the doctor?"

Chloe nodded "Yep, everything's fine. I just have to find one here so they can send the file on"

Silence came across the two once again "Have you decided what your going to do?" Gabe asked

Chloe let out another deep breath "Well I'm having it and I'm not putting it up for adoption either" Chloe said, saying the same thing that she would've told Lionel if things went differently

"What about your dreams?"

Chloe shrugged "They change, get put on hold. Plus I can always go freelance anyway"

"What does the father say?"

"We're still talking about that part, but he supports my decision" Chloe paused and added to herself 'and them some' then continued "and he wants to be involved in the child's life"

Gabe nodded glad that the father wanted some role in the child's life "So who's the father?"

Chloe looked at him "I'm not going to like who it is am I?" Gabe continued

"No your not, but I will tell you once I've sorted something's with him" Chloe replied 'but you definitely will not like who the father is at all'

"The father isn't from Smallville is he?"

Chloe shook her head "No, Metropolis"

Gabe nodded

Chloe stood up looing at Gabe, "I'm going to go for a drive and leave you time to think and get used to what I just told you" Gabe nodded still in some form of shock by what Chloe had just told him, Chloe moved to the front door and paused "Thanks Dad"

Gabe looked at Chloe confused "For what?"

"For not going off"

Gabe smiled knowing that him yelling at Chloe wouldn't have changed anything "I think I'm still in some sort of shock"

Chloe nodded "I'll be back soon" Chloe said closing the door behind her, leaving her dad to digest the news and to go and talk to someone about her decision

_**10 minutes later**_

Chloe drove in silence to her destination going over and over what she was going to say, stopping the car and walking up to the door and knocking with her mind made up and full of confidence

"Yes?" A man in a butler's uniform said opening the door

Chloe took in a deep breath "I wish to see Mr Luthor, senior" Chloe said easily, but betraying her pounding heart

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I have something that I wish to discuss with him though"

The butler nodded and opened the door enough for Chloe to walk through "Wait here. Your name?"

"Miss Sullivan" Chloe said calmly

The butler nodded and then headed down the hallway and few minutes later he returned "If you would follow me please"

Chloe nodded and followed the butler to Lionel's office

"Miss Sullivan" Lionel said, sitting down behind his desk

"Mr Luthor" Chloe replied looking at Lionel

Lionel nodded to the butler who turned and left, closing the office doors behind him

Chloe threw her bag onto a chair opposite Lionel and began to pace in front of his desk

"Chloe?" Lionel said standing up

Chloe stopped pacing and looked at Lionel "I told my father"

Lionel nodded "And?"

"He took it well considering"

"What did you tell him?"

"Everything except the part about you being the father"

Lionel moved to stand in front of Chloe, and leaned against the edge of his desk

"Have you told Lex or Lucas yet?"

"No not yet, I was going to tell them after we spoke again"

Chloe nodded knowing what Lionel was referring to

"So have you thought about my proposal?" Lionel asked with a small smile on his face

Chloe nodded "If we do this I have a few things that I want, to be added as I see fit"

Lionel nodded "Of coarse" Lionel said wondering what Chloe had thought up

Chloe took a deep breath before looking at Lionel "First off no affairs" Chloe said but continued before Lionel could say anything "I know that you constantly cheated on Lex's mom, but I will not have that in this marriage, what ever you have on the side end it now" Chloe said looking at Lionel the look showing that she knew that he had more than one mistress "If you do have an affair, divorce is immediate"

Lionel nodded, surprised that was one of the first things that Chloe wanted to stipulate "Of coarse, consider it done, but it does go both ways" Lionel added the last part knowing that Chloe wouldn't cheat, she might lie but she wouldn't sleep with two people at the same time

Chloe looked at him "That was a given"

"Anything else"

Chloe nodded "I finish school, when and how I wish. With no interference in my education" Lionel nodded, so far accepting Chloe's stipulation's "I will continue with the torch, the original contract still applies, no mention of Luthor Corp will appear in it's pages"

"I was going to make that part of the agreement anyway, but it's good to see that we are on the same page" Lionel said with a smile, knowing that Chloe thought things through

Chloe nodded "Once I tell my father you are his grandchild's father, Lex and Lucas must know so that if dad talks to either one about it they know what's going on"

Lionel nodded thinking that he would talk to his son's after Chloe had left and then a slight frown came across his face "Lex will not take this news well"

"I know"

"He'll think that it was some sort of seduction on my part"

Chloe smiled "Or that I tried to trap you"

Lionel smirked "But we both know that I could get out of this if I so wished"

Chloe nodded "I know", knowing full well that if Lionel didn't want this child to be born then it wouldn't be

"Anything else?" Lionel asked moving on

"No finding out the sex of the child before it's born, and that goes for your son's as well"

Lionel smirked "I guess I can handle not knowing the sex because it would be a good surprise even though neither of us like surprises of any sort but if you can live with it so can I. But with Lex and Lucas you'll have to talk to them about it"

"Then I will" Chloe said with a smile

"Is that all?" Lionel asked wondering what else Chloe was going to add

"The wedding must be small, limited number, no press, and most importantly before I go back to school"

"Just as I was thinking" Lionel said, glad that the mother of his third child thought on the similar thought process as he did, then again Lionel thought to himself 'that is what first attracted you to her in the first place' "I'm glad that the two of us are on the same page here"

"The pre-nup"

"Pre-nup?" Lionel said with a trace of laughter in his voice

Chloe rolled her eyes "We both know that there will be one" Lionel nodded "Will be discussed at a later date, whatever is written we both agree to and no small print" Chloe said looking at Lionel knowing that most of the loopholes that he had in his contracts where in the small print that people didn't read thinking that it's normal lawyer talk

Lionel nodded "No small print"

Lionel stood up straight and walked up to Chloe and a small smile graced his face as he looked down at Chloe "So then?" as he put his arms around her waist

A smile slowly came across Chloe's face as she moved her hands over Lionel's chest and stopping on his shoulders "Yes Lionel, I will marry you"

Lionel nodded and they both moved into a kiss but where stopped when a voice rang out in the other wise silent office

"You've got to be kidding me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Both Chloe and Lionel looked at who there intruder was

"Lucas" Chloe whispered

Lionel and Chloe removed their arms from one another "Lucas son, come and sit" Lionel said motioning to the seats in front of the fire place as Chloe and himself made their way there

"LEX!!" Lucas screamed before sitting down

Lionel frowned "Now why would you do that?"

"Because by the look of things you two need tell us something" Lucas paused "Plus kill two birds with one stone" Chloe raised an eyebrow with Lucas's expression "And if I had too see you kiss my dad I shouldn't be the only one in therapy for it" Lucas said waving a finger between Chloe and Lionel

Chloe looked at Lionel and thought 'this is so not the way I wanted them to be told' and then sighed and leaned into Lionel who then wrapped a arm around Chloe bringing her closer to his body

"Lucas?" an out of breath Lex asked walking into Lionel's office

"Over here bro" Lucas said with a small wave as Lex looked at the three of them on the couch, Lucas looked as if he was just given the Midas touch and his father and Chloe in what seemed to be in an intimate position

"What is going on?" Lex asked a frown on his face and confusion in his voice

Lionel looked down at Chloe and whispered "Do you want me to?"

Chloe shrugged and whispered back "They're your kids" Chloe said not looking directly at Lex

Lionel smirked and whispered in her ear "Soon to be your step-sons"

Chloe rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh which cause both sons to raise an eyebrow each in a very Luthor like manner and both wondering what they were whispering about and what made their father smile a little

Lionel removed his arm from around Chloe's shoulder as they both sat in a position to look at both Lex and Lucas who were sitting opposite

"Chloe and I have some news for you both"

"Your going into business together?" Lucas asked, trying to guess what was going on with the blonde and his father

Lionel looked at Chloe "Yes we are, but that isn't what we need to discuss"

Lex frowned wondering what his father and Chloe were going into business together with "Then what is it?" Lex asked getting a little concerned about the nature of this conversation

Lionel looked at Chloe who smiled and then took her hand and then held it in his, both son's watching this movement with great interest and the shock was evident on both faces

"You are going to have a baby brother or sister" Lionel said with a genuine smile on his face

Shock came over both Lex and Lucas's faces and then they started laugh but stopped when they saw that Lionel wasn't kidding

Lex shock his head "Tell me this is some sort of joke"

"No it's not" Chloe said, speaking for the first time

Lex looked at Chloe, staring right at her "Next your going to tell me that your going to marry my father" Chloe stayed silent, it seemed that both Lex and Chloe were having a private conversation barring the fact that there were other people present in the room "What?!" Lex said standing up and looking between the two before leaving the room

Chloe let out a breath and then stood up "I'll go talk to him"

"No I will" Lionel said shaking his head before standing up himself

Chloe shook her head "I think it will be better if I talk to him, because knowing Lex he'll want to talk to me anyway"

"True" Lionel said nodding "But I will have a word with him though"

Chloe smiled "I know" Chloe said before turning and leaving to go and find Lex and talk to him

Lucas just sat there watching how Lex took the news and watched how Chloe went to talk to him

"I wouldn't want to be her when she talks to him" Lucas mumbled and when he saw his father's raised eyebrow he knew he heard him "You know with Lex's temper and all" Lucas explained

"Chloe can handle it" Lionel said knowing that Lex and Chloe have had their fair share of arguments that got fiery on both sides, the most recent being the Helen situation. Lionel sat down in front of his youngest son "So what do you think?"

Lucas looked at the door and then at his father "I don't have to call her mom do I cause that would way to weird even for us Luthors"

Lionel laughed "No you don't and I think that Chloe would appreciate it if you didn't "

"Good" Lucas said leaning back, getting used to the fact that he was going to be a big brother, and beginning to like it "How far along is she?"

Lionel smiled knowing that at least one of his son's is liking the news "Four months. She's only just started showing"

Lucas nodded "When did you find out?"

"Last night"

Lucas sat silent for a moment "So that's why you had a goofy smile on your face this morning and what plans you where working on, that's what you were talking about?"

"Yes it was"

Lucas sat silent for a second "Any chance that it's a girl?"

Lionel shrugged "A fifty fifty shot. Why?" Lionel asked as he stood up and walked towards the wet bar

Lucas smiled "I always wanted a baby sister" Lionel frowned "I mean I wanted to tease the boys she brought home you know play the big brother role looking out for my little sister you know?"

Lionel nodded and then frowned at the thought of a daughter bringing boys home and a protective streak came through that he thought was long since gone came back up "So your okay with this?"

Lucas shrugged "I don't really know her, but if she's willing to put up with us then she can't be that bad, plus at least it won't be boring and she'll keep things interesting. Plus she isn't as stuffy as you two" Lucas said with a smile, and deciding that he wanted to get to know his soon-to-be step-mother

Lionel shook his head in amusement and agreed that Chloe will keep the Luthor men on their toes, and then poured the two of them a glass of scotch and then walked back to Lucas

"So what do you think it is?" Lucas asked accepting the drink

Lionel thought for a moment "I think a girl might be a good addition but I wouldn't say no to another son, so I'll just say a healthy child"

Lucas raised his glass "Here's to the next Luthor child"

"The next" Lionel said clinking his glass with his sons

They sat in silence for a moment "I wonder how Chloe's talk with Lex is going" Lucas wondered out loud

"I don't know" Lionel said with a shrug "But if anyone can get Lex to listen it's going to be Chloe" Lucas raised an eyebrow "If you hadn't noticed son Chloe has a way of getting us Luthors wrapped around her little finger, first Lex, then me and you'll be next just you wait and see"

"I don't think so" Lucas said

"Just wait and see" Lionel said in a knowing tone

"So how many people know about the two of you?"

"Just you and Lex"

Lucas nodded and leant back, nursing his drink "I don't want the room next to the baby's room"

Lionel smiled "I think that can be arranged" Lionel took a deep breath "I want you to do something for me" Lucas looked at his dad and wondered what he wanted him to do "When both Lex and I are absent I'm hoping that you'll keep an eye on Chloe. Because I'm sure your well aware that there isn't going to be a lot of happy people when they find out both the two of us"

Lucas nodded knowing that his father was right once word got out that it won't be pretty at all "Anything for the mother of my baby brother or sister, and hey I'll even start now" Lucas said with a smile, Lionel nodded glad that he had the support of at least one of his son's and that Lucas would look out for Chloe "Hey dad?"

Lionel looked up at Lucas "Yes son?" wondering what he was going to ask

"Do you think Chloe would let me teach it poker?" Lucas asked with a smile and Lionel laughed

_**Lex's Office**_

"Lex?" Chloe said timidly as she walked into his study seeing him standing at his wet bar getting himself a drink and closing the door behind her

Lex lowered his head "Please tell me this is some big joke or something?"

"I wish I could"

"How long have you been sleeping with my father?" Lex asked turning around to face Chloe

Chloe took a deep breath, knowing other than her father Lex is the only one who needed to know as much as possible about her relationship with his father "About six months"

"What?" Lex said shaking his head "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And what would you have done? Huh? It was something that was between him and me"

Lex looked at Chloe and knew there wasn't anything that he could've done about it, that if his father wanted something or someone there wasn't a chance in hell that he could stop him

"Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"I've been working for him since last year"

"Since when?" Lex asked wondering how long they had actually known each other

"We met around the time you met Helen and I wrote a story for the Torch bout how Stem-mart Pharmaceuticals were doing illegal human test trails" Lex nodded know what story she was referring to as it got published in all of the major papers and he was surprised at what Chloe had found out because he had suspected for ages just that he had no proof and then motioned for her to continue "and your dad came to the Torch and offered me a job to look into any company that he was thinking of buying and see what I could find out about them so he could get a good deal or what ever. As well as to see if there was anyone who was trying to buy out a company that he already owned"

Lex stood there taking in what Chloe had said "So your that investigator that dad hired" and Chloe nodded "And that's how you found out the truth about Helen?"

"Yes it was"

"Does anyone know that you were working for him?"

Chloe shook her head "No. No one knows"

"Who knows that you've been sleeping with him?"

"Just you and Lucas"

"What have you told people about the father?"

"Well Dad, he knows I'm pregnant but not who the father is I'm going to tell him when I get home, Cordy"

"Cordy?" Lex interrupted

Chloe nodded "I found out that I was pregnant when I was in LA so she found out when the symptoms started up. Anyway I told Cordy and her friends that it was a drunken one night stand with no memories of who the father was"

Lex nodded "You are aware that no one is going to take this well"

"That is understatement" Chloe muttered but she knew that Lex had heard her

Lex walked towards Chloe from the wet bar where he stayed when Chloe entered the room "So how far along are you?" Lex asked looking at Chloe's stomach and noticing a small bump

"Four months"

Lex shook his head

"So your really going to marry him?"

Chloe nodded "He doesn't want this child to grow up like Lucas"

Lex looked at Chloe trying to read her "Do you love him?"

"I care about him and I love this child" Chloe said putting a hand on her stomach

"He doesn't love you" Lex said knowingly

"I know"

"If you didn't tell him, what would you have done?"

"Raised it on my own"

"Would have you ever told me that it was my brother or sister? If you didn't tell dad?"

"I don't know" Chloe said truthfully "But I do know that you would have been in the child's as an Uncle or something"

Lex nodded knowing that Chloe wouldn't lie to him about that, knowing how he feels about children and that Chloe would've made sure that he was in her child's life

"How did he find out?"

"I told him last night"

"So he had no idea?"

"Going by his reaction last night and the way that he's been acting I'd say no. But from the moment I found out I was wondering how he would react, how dad would react, how you were going to react and how the town would. But we all know how the town would" Chloe muttered the last part to herself but Lex didn't hear her all he heard was that Chloe was worried how he would react

"Me?"

"Yeah" Chloe said before taking a deep breath before continuing "Your father was going to react in one of two ways acceptance or demanding the termination. Dad would've yelled and screamed but then accepted it. The town well hey it's a small town we both know how they will react when they find out. But you" Chloe took another deep breath and then looked Lex right in the eye "You have to deal with the fact that I slept with your father, that your going to be a big brother, the fact that I was working for him, plus how the town reacts people will wonder if you knew about it. But I know how you feel about people who sleep with your dad, particularly if you know them"

"You were worried about me?" Lex asked in disbelief that someone was worried about him, normally they didn't care one way or another

"Yes. You're my friend of coarse I was, out of everyone you are most affected by this"

"What about Lucas?"

"Lucas not many people know him and he's not really involved with the company like you are"

"And I know that you would think of me as some sort of betrayal or something going to work for your dad whilst being friends with you"

Lex raised an eyebrow knowing that he did think that when he first heard the news "You never?"

Chloe shook her head "I never looked into any of your business dealings or anything like that, your dad asked me once and I told him no that I couldn't do that to a friend"

Lex nodded a little surprised that someone who was working for his dad would say no to him

Silence came across them as they made their way to the couches to sit down to finish this discussion and Lex asked the question that he needed answered

"Did he seduce you?"

Chloe shrugged "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. It first happened after the Ian incident and I was all over the place and your dad had just lost a government contract to Wayne Industries and we both had a couple to drinks and it went from there"

Lex nodded knowing how his dad got after losing a contract the seduction a woman be it someone like Chloe or one from the social scene wasn't at the top of his list, drinking was.

Lex looked at Chloe "You told him last night?" Lex asked finally piecing together why his father wasn't acting normal this morning and Chloe nodded "Well that explains his mood on the plane"

Chloe raised an eyebrow "Which was?"

"Happy" Lex said now realising the look that Lionel had on the flight and why "So your going to marry him?"

"Yep"

"When?"

"Before school starts"

Lex thought for a few moments "That's in a couple of weeks"

"I know"

"Dad will want a big wedding"

"Well he's not going to get it and he knows it"

Lex nodded knowing the tone of Chloe's voice and that she wasn't going to budge but he also knew his father and then thought would they sell tickets to that argument cause that would be good

"And a pre-nup"

"I know, we've already talked about it, plus I wouldn't expect anything else"

"What about school?"

"Still going"

"And your dream?" Lex asked knowing how much being a reporter for the Daily Planet was something that she wanted to do but wouldn't be able to once she married his dad

Chloe shrugged "As I told dad, they change, they get put on hold"

"You know he'll interfere with your schooling and that?"

"I know but I'll deal with that when it comes" Chloe took a deep breath and looked at Lex

Lex frowned "What?"

Chloe smiled "I'll make a reporter out of you yet" both Lex and Chloe laughed

"If I ever need a career change I'll let you know" Lex said with a smile

"I'll gladly give a reference" Chloe said with a smile, and they both knew that things would be back to normal between them soon enough

They both were sitting there enjoying the silence when a crash came through the office doors

"There you two are" Lucas said with a smile and then looked around "And no bloodshed"

Chloe smiled "Lex and I are capable of having a conversation without bloodshed Lucas"

"Yeah right, maybe next time"

"Okay" Chloe said with a sideways glace to Lex who just shrugged his shoulders

"I have a few demands before I agree to this" Lucas said

"Demands?" Chloe asked

"Yes demands Chloe, being a Luthor, well you will be soon, but anyway not the point. You make demands before you agree to anything"

"Ok then" Chloe said before making a movement to get Lucas to continue

"For me to agree for you to marry our dear old dad, I want. One I don't want the room next to the babies" Lucas paused and waited for Chloe's answer which she just nodded "Two, I don't change diapers"

Chloe laughed "You misbehave and you will"

"Three, no matching outfits"

Chloe burst into laughter and Lex just frowned at the thought "Oh but Lucas I can just see you in footsie PJ's"

Lucas tried giving Chloe a death glare but failed "And forth and foremost I want to teach it Poker"

"What?"

Lucas shrugged "I mean Lex will probably make it wear purple all the time and teach it the stock market" Lucas paused to see the look on Lex's face "So I want to teach it poker"

"Why?"

"Well if I'm going to be a good big brother, which I will be, then I want to teach it poker, every kid needs to know poker"

Chloe shook her head "Why do I have a feeling it's going to know how to wrangle money out of it's school friends in either the stocks or the play ground with illegal gambling"

Lucas smiled "Probably because it will be"

Lex just shook his head and began to wonder what the newest Luthor will be like, with his fathers personality and Chloe's

Chloe shook her head "Lucas why do I have a feeling that you would no matter what I say anyway"

Lucas smiled "'cause I would. Now there is one more thing that I need to discuss with you"

"And that would be?"

"I want to be there when you tell Princess and Boy scout bout you and my dad" Lucas said with a huge smile

"You just want to see their faces" Lex said

"True" Lucas said with a smile "But us Luthor's as screwed up as we are, we stick together when someone goes against one of us. You my soon-to-be step-mother" Lucas said with a smile and putting an arm around Chloe's shoulders "are carrying my brother or sister so we will be looking out for you. Isn't that right big brother?" Lucas said looking at Lex with a smile

Lex smiled back "He's right"

"That's good to know" a voice from the doorway answered

"Dad" Lex said simply

"So are you ok with this news now?" Lionel asked walking into the room

"I still have my concerns but other than that I'm fine but it will take some getting used to"

"For us all" Lionel said sitting down next to Lex and opposite his future wife and his son

Chloe looked between the three Luthor men "Well I guess it's time to go and tell dad everything"

Lex looked at Chloe "How do you think he's going to take it?"

Chloe stood up and then the three Luthors did the same and looked Lex and replied sarcastically "He's going to take it well, the fact that I'm not just marrying his boss but I'm also pregnant with his child. He's going to be ecstatic about it" Chloe finished with a laugh and walked up to Lionel but looked at Lex "Just be prepared for him to talk to you tomorrow about it" Lex nodded suspecting that Gabe would want to know if he knew about his daughter and his father

"I'll call you later to tell you how it went" Chloe said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving

Lucas waited until he heard Chloe's footsteps walk away before speaking "Your just going to let her talk to her dad on her own?"

Lionel smiled and shook his head "No I'm not. I'm just giving her a head start"

Lucas nodded "I wanna come with"

Lex frowned "Why?" Lex was wondering what the big deal was yes she was going to tell her dad everything about her and Lionel but he knew that Chloe has her dad wrapped around her little finger

"As I said Luthors stick together when one of us is attacked by an outside force" Lucas paused "Plus I want to meet my grandpa"

Lex smiled "I don't think Gabe would like you calling him grandpa"

"Probably, but I can ask" Lucas said with a smile "Plus the pink princess lives there and we all know that boy scout won't be to far behind. She might be able to handle her dad one on one but I don't think she'll be able to handle those two as well, them attacking her actions"

"True" Lex conceded and then looked at Lionel who was watching the conversation with great interest "So when do we leave?"

Lionel looked at his watch "In a few minutes. You want to come as well?" Lionel asked with a smirk

"As Lucas said Luthor's stick together, plus I think it would do Chloe good having a mutual friend of Clark there"

"Well then my boys lets go" Lionel said as he walked to the doors with Lex and Lucas following behind him

"Time to meet grandpa" Lucas said with a smile

"You just don't say that to his face" Lex said with a smirk

"Hey Lex" Lucas asked as they walked to the front door

"Yes Lucas" Lex said wondering what question Lucas was going to ask next

"Do you think they'll let us name it?"

Lex just looked at Lucas and he heard his father let out a small chuckle "Lucas I don't think that Chloe will let dad have much say let alone us"

Lucas frowned "Well I'm just going to have to become the favourite step-son and maybe she will"

Lex laughed and Lionel just smiled hearing the conversation between them and he was sure that Chloe would be very adamant about any name he put forth for the child.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Dad are you home?" Chloe called out as she walked through the front door

"In the living room" Gabe called back

Chloe put her bag on the banister and walked into the living room

"Hungry?" Lana asked when she saw Chloe holding up a box of Chinese out to her

Chloe nodded "Thanks" Chloe said as she took the box off of Lana and sat down next to her and frowned at Lana "I thought you had to close?"

Lana nodded "I did. But Casidy wants to head off early tomorrow and offered to close for me" Lana said happily

Chloe nodded as she began eat some of the chinese and then frowned "Where's dad?"

"Here" Gabe said as he walked into the living room and sat down in his seat

Chloe looked at him and wondered how he was taking the bomb that she dropped earlier "How are you?"

Gabe nodded as he picked up a box and began to eat "I'm coping"

Chloe nodded

Gabe frowned "Where did you go?" Gabe asked, wondering she had been all afternoon

Lana looked at them and then at Chloe "You went out chasing a story again, didn't you?" Lana said shaking his head "Been back a couple of hours and already back at it" Lana said with a smile

Gabe looked at Chloe and knew that wasn't the case

Chloe shook her head "No, not really" and Lana raised an eyebrow at Chloe's remark and Chloe looked at Gabe who nodded knowing what Chloe was secretly asking him and then turned to look at Lana "Lana I'm going to tell you something, that not a lot of people know but I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not even Clark until I've had a chance to tell him"

Lana looked at her and nodded "I won't tell anyone" Lana said with a smile thinking to herself 'wow two secrets about Chloe in one day, this must be my day. First that thing about Bruce now this'

Chloe nodded and took in a deep breath and after a quick glance to Gabe who nodded in reassurance and then Chloe told Lana her secret "Lana I'm pregnant"

Lana's eye's nearly popped out of her head "What? Are you sure? Who's the father?"

Chloe nodded her head "Yes I'm sure that I'm pregnant, I'm about four months along" Chloe said in a way that made it sound that she had said that part a thousand times "The father, well the father" Chloe trailed off

"That's where you went to see?" Gabe asked and Chloe nodded "But I thought you said that he doesn't live here?"

Chloe shook his head "He doesn't. He has family here though"

Lana frowned "Is the father an older man or something?"

Chloe nodded and she let out a small chuckle "Yeah he is" Chloe said shaking her head 'Yeah older than you think too'

"Are you going to tell us his name?" Gabe asked, wanting to know who the father of his grandchild is going to be

Chloe took a deep breath in and was about to take the biggest plunge of her life in which she would be telling her father and room mate that she'd been sleeping with Lionel Luthor, when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" Chloe said jumping up, glad to have these extra minutes to think of what she was going to say, leaving Lana and Gabe just sitting there wondering what Chloe was about to say

"Hello" Chloe said opening the door with a smile and not looking through the peep hole and that soon turned into a frown when she saw the three men in front of her "What are you doing here?"

Lucas smirked "Family sticks together" Lucas said in a way of reply

Lionel frowned at Lucas and then looked at Chloe "Have you told him yet?"

Chloe shook her head "No I was just about to tell dad and Lana"

Lucas smiled "Lana's home" Lucas said with a cheeky grin

Chloe shook her head "Yes Lucas she is"

"Good" Lionel said as he stepped into the house before Chloe could put up any sort of a protest as Lex and Lucas followed him inside. Lex shrugged at Chloe with them both knowing that once Lionel had set his mind to something there was little anyone could do about it. Chloe closed the door behind them

"We're just eating" Chloe said as she led the three Luthor men into the Sullivan's living room

"Who was at the" Gabe started and trailed off when he saw the Luthors. Lionel standing next to Chloe with Lex standing next to her and Lucas standing on the other side of Lionel. With Gabe looking at them wondering what they were doing in his home,

"Lex" Lana said seeing Lex and then she saw the others "Mr Luthor" then Lana smile turned into a frown when she saw the other Luthor "Lucas" and she said his name with disgust, wondering what he was doing back in town.

"Lana" Lex replied with a nod

"Miss Lang" Lionel said with a nod

"Princess" Lucas said with a grin

"Lucas" Chloe said in a scolding tone and then she heard him mutter

"Sorry"

Lex leant into Chloe's ear and whispered "You got that down pat" and Chloe just shook her head in response

Gabe just stood up and looked them all in the face and shook each of their hands and then frowned "Mr Luthor, I didn't know that you were in town"

Lionel nodded "I only just decided to come to town, I have a few things to sort out"

Gabe nodded "So how long are you in town for?"

Lionel looked down at Chloe and put a small smile on his face "Indefinitely, I'm planning on moving here and working out of Smallville"

Gabe nodded and then looked at Lionel "No offence Mr Luthor, but what are you doing here?" Gabe asked with a raised eyebrow and then looked at Chloe and wondered if she had done something "Chloe hasn't done anything has she?"

Lionel laughed and shook her head "No she hasn't" Lionel paused "Well that I'm aware of" Lionel said looking down at her and Chloe just laughed

"No I haven't"

Lana was just watching everyone and looked at Lucas "So Lucas how long are you here for?"

Lucas smirked "Awhile. Why you interested?"

Lana glared at him "No"

"Leave her alone" Chloe said to Lucas hoping that it wouldn't get too bad, as she was starting to get tired

Lucas nodded to Chloe and then shrugged knowing that he should tone it back a bit "Well I'm just here to get to know my brother" Lucas said throwing a look at Lex and a passing glance at Chloe

Lana nodded and then a look of realisation came across her face and pointed to Lucas "It's you isn't it?" and she was met by confused looks of everyone in the room trying to figure out what she was talking about

And Lucas looked even more confused at what Lana was going about now "It's me what?"

"You're him, the one" Lana said standing up next to Gabe and by everyone's blank looks Lana continued "Older, not from around here. And it totally explains why they're here" Lana said motioning to Lionel and Lex

"What?" Lucas asked, his face paling, hoping that Lana was alluding to what he thought she was alluding to "Its me what?"

By this time Lionel, Lex and Gabe were all looking from Chloe to Lana to Lucas trying to figure what was going on

And Gabe looked at Gabe, his face paling a little at what Lana was thinking "Is she right?"

Chloe shook her head at Lana's obvious conclusion "No Lana's he's not" Chloe rubbed her hands over her face and looked at Lana "I only met Lucas last night"

Gabe nodded and let out a breath as the colour returned to his face

Lucas looked between Lana, Gabe and Chloe and then asked Chloe "Would you please tell me what is going on" Lucas demanded

Chloe rolled her eyes "Lucas you need to stop acting like a two year old" Chloe paused to see the smug look on Lex's face as she told Lucas off and to see an impartial look on Lionel's as Lucas just nodded, listening to Chloe cause he knew the good part was coming up and then Chloe continued "And the answer to your question, Lana thinks that you are the father"

A smile slowly appeared on his face and that turned into a laugh which earned a glares from Lionel, Lex, Gabe and Chloe "Sorry, I just thought that was funny that's all, considering we just met last night" Lucas managed to say as he calmed himself down

A look of shock came across Gabe's face as he took in what Chloe had just said, "He knows?"

"That I'm pregnant?" Chloe asked and Gabe nodded "Yes he does"

"He knows" Gabe muttered to himself and then looked at the other two Luthor's

"And they know too" Chloe said, answering Gabe's unspoken question

"Then" Gabe said as his face started to pale again and looked at Lex and then at Lionel "That would explain why he's here"

Chloe shook her head, knowing exactly what Gabe's line of thought was "No Dad, Lex isn't the father either"

Gabe looked at Chloe with disbelief "Then who is?"

"Oh my God" Lana said as a look of horror came across her face "It's Lionel's isn't it?"

Gabe looked at Chloe and pleaded with her "Please say no"

"Dad sit" Chloe said as she led her dad to his seat

Gabe looked at her as the three Luthor men stood to the side and watched Chloe handle it

"Chloe please tell me that Lionel isn't the father of your child"

Chloe sat on the edge of the coffee table so she could look her dad in the eye "Dad I can't"

Gabe shook his head "I didn't think you two even knew each other" Gabe muttered, wondering why Chloe would keep her relationship with Lionel a secret from him but understanding why she did though

"We met awhile ago, just before Lex's wedding when I had the damage at the Torch, Lionel came and asked if there was anything that he could do about it, and I said no but he helped me rebuild it anyway with the condition that next time that I was in Metropolis that we met for coffee"

"Coffee?" Gabe asked with a frown wondering what Chloe meant

Chloe nodded "Yeah"

Gabe frowned "What did you talk about?"

"Anything and everything, from local politics to whether or not the Sharks we're going to win this year" Chloe said, repeating what both her and Lionel had prepared in case anyone ever found out

"Then how come I didn't hear anything about Mr Luthor's help in rebuilding the Torch?"

"Because he wanted to be an anonymous donator"

Gabe nodded, and began to digest the news as Lex began to wonder how much of Chloe's life Gabe actually knew about and whether he'll ever find out the truth about how his father and Chloe had really gotten together. Lionel just stood there, nodding silently at the performance an the obvious lie that she had told her father, and realised that she was good at it and wondered if it was the first time that she stretched the truth when telling her father something

Silence came across the room before Lana spoke up "So is it a boy or a girl?" Lana asked with a happy tone

Chloe stood up and turned to look at Lana "I don't know, and we're not going to know either" Chloe said looking at the Luthor men

"I already agreed that I won't find out" Lionel said nodding

Lucas nodded "I wont find out either" Lucas said with a smile

Chloe glared at Lucas "And no starting a pool on the sex either"

Lucas mumbled "Ruin my fun why don't you"

Chloe smiled "Yep" and then she turned to Lex "Well?"

Lex shrugged "I'll be fine with waiting"

Chloe nodded "Good, just so we are clear no going to the doctor or to anyone to find out the sex until the day the baby is born, there we will find out together. Ok?"

The Luthor men all nodded

Lana frowned "So who knows that Mr Luthor is the father?"

"Just the people in this room" Chloe said moving to stand next to Lionel who then in turn wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist

Gabe sighed "As much as I have a problem with you having my boss's child, what are your plans now?"

Lionel decided to take this one as he noticed Chloe stifling a yawn "Mr Sullivan"

Gabe shook his head "It's Gabe, you are the father of my grandchild after all"

"Well" Lionel said as he moved away from Chloe and stood in front of Gabe "First off we're getting married" Gabe's eyebrows shot up at that and shot a look to Chloe who just nodded, Lionel noticed this "I've had one child out of wedlock and I refuse to have another"

"Your going to marry him?" Lana squeaked, not believing what she had just heard

Chloe looked at Lana and smiled "Yes Lana I am"

Lana just stood there looking at Chloe, opening and closing her mouth

Lucas moved to stand next to Chloe and whispered in her ear "Always thought she'd make a good fish" Chloe faced Lucas and glared "Sorry but it's true"

Chloe smiled and let out a small laugh and Lex just shook his head and smirked

"So you want to make an honest woman out of her then?" Gabe tried to joke

"Dad" Chloe said in response to his bad attempt at a joke

Gabe nodded "Well what about school?"

"Chloe will continue to attend Smallville high or wherever she wishes" Lionel said, his tone showing that he didn't like that but he knew that Chloe would fight him on that and anything else

"Which is what I want" Chloe said as she picked up a drink that was on the coffee table

Lana nodded "So when are you getting married?" Lana said slowly getting used to what Chloe had told her

"Well before I turn into the human blimp" Chloe muttered, but loud enough for Lionel to hear

"You won't look like a human blimp" Lionel said shaking his head

"Whatever" Chloe muttered "Well before school goes back anyway"

Gabe frowned "That's in a few weeks"

"I know" Chloe said nodding

"You can't pull off a wedding in less than two weeks" Lana said shaking her head

Chloe smiled and gave a quick glance at Lex who smirked, both knowing that you can pull off a wedding in less than 24 hours. "You can Lana"

Lana frowned "You can't"

"You can when you want a small one"

"Why would you want that?"

"Because I don't want a large one"

"Why not?" Lana said, starting to sound like a two year old to the Luthor men and Chloe

Lucas moved into Chloe's ear again and whispered "And you live with that?"

"Yep" Chloe whispered back

"My condolences" Lucas said, wondering how Chloe had maintained her sanity living with her

"Because I don't, and a wedding isn't supposed to be a place where you can do a business deal or what ever" Chloe said looking at Lionel, knowing that if he had his way it would be a large one and that he would do one or two business deals in the process.

Lionel nodded "True, and I already agreed to a small one"

Gabe looked at them "I hate to ask, but what about the press? Cause they are going to have a field day with this?"

"We're going to keep the ceremony as quiet as possible, but we are aware that it wont stay a secret for long, but we'll be able to keep it quiet for awhile and then release it when we're ready"

"After the wedding and before school starts" Chloe said in a way that it was already a foregone statement

Lionel turned and looked at Chloe "You sure?"

Chloe nodded "That way we can contain it and let it out on our own and put it in a light that will less damaging to you and the company"

Lionel nodded agreeing with what Chloe was saying, and pleased that she was thinking several moves ahead and also knew how the press will take it and looked at Chloe who had just yawned yet again

"You ok?" Lionel asked, concerned, concern that caused both Luther son's to look at Lionel with raised eyebrows knowing that he rarely spoke with any concern in his voice at all and knowing that it wasn't faked either.

Chloe smiled "Yeah I'm fine, just tired that's all"

Lionel nodded "Why don't you go up to bed and we'll talk about everything tomorrow then?"

Chloe nodded "I will after I've eaten"

Lionel nodded "We'll head off then"

"Ok" Chloe said around another yawn

Lionel smiled, remembering how much being pregnant can take out on a woman as well as all of the emotional stress that Chloe had to entail, in telling not only himself and his family that she was expecting but her family as well and she hadn't even gotten to Clark yet, which he had already decided was going to take more out of her than she realised.

"We'll go" Lionel said looking at his two son's

Chloe nodded "I'll show you out"

Then the Luthor men followed Chloe out after they bid their goodbyes to both Gabe and Lana

"Night Chloe" Lex said as he walked through the front door and towards the waiting Limo

"One down One to go" Lucas said with a smile to Chloe

Chloe smiled, remembering her promise to Lucas "I'll call you when I go and tell him"

Lucas nodded and then smiled "Did you see the look on her face?" Lucas said with a laugh

Chloe laughed "Night Lucas"

"Night" Lucas said as he walked to the Limo after giving Chloe a small wave

Leaving Lionel and Chloe on the front door step and frowned at Chloe "What was that about?"

Chloe smiled "I promised him that he could be there when I told Lana and Clark about you and me"

Lionel nodded "That's a good idea"

Chloe shook her head "I think he just wants to see the looks on their face's more than anything"

"True" Lionel smirked "But it is a good idea, that you won't be alone"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders

"I want Lucas or Lex to be with you when you tell Clark" Lionel said in a serious tone

"I'll be fine"

"Physically maybe, but I know your history with the Kent boy so I'm talking emotionally here"

Chloe nodded "If that's what you want, then Lucas will be there" and then Chloe looked at him and lightly poked him in the chest with her finger "You know when the Kent's find out they're going to be on the front door step to the mansion to talk to you"

Lionel nodded "I can handle the Kents"

Lionel moved and pulled Chloe into a hug and placed a small kiss on the top of her head, as Chloe wrapped her arms around Lionel's waist and hugged him back

"Now darling a suggest that you get something to eat and then go to bed, because tomorrow will be a long day"

Chloe nodded "I'll be over after I've spoken to Clark"

"Just call Lucas"

"First thing" Chloe said around another yawn

Lionel pulled away "Are you sure you want to tell him, cause I could tell him"

Chloe smirked "You would love that" Lionel shrugged "No I will, I owe him that much, friendship and all"

Lionel nodded "Alright. Till tomorrow"

Chloe nodded back "Till tomorrow"

"Night darling"

"Night" Chloe said as she watched Lionel walk to the Limo after he gave her a quick kiss, and she knew that Lionel wouldn't leave until she was inside.

_**In The Limo**_

"She's inside Mr Luthor" the driver said over the intercom

"Let's go" Lionel said as he saw for himself the front door closing and then the Limo pulled away from the curb and made its way back to the mansion. Lionel looked at both of his boys "I want one of you with her at all times from the moment she tells that Kent boy, until I get her security sorted out"

Whilst Lucas thought to himself that it would be a chance to get to know Chloe, Lucas and Lex both nodded but it was Lex who spoke up "That won't be a problem, but you know that she wont take to lightly you having someone following her around, and knowing Chloe she'll notice them"

Lionel chucked "She probably will, that's why I'm going to find the best and keep them on a rotational basis"

Lex nodded "That might be best"

Lex and Lionel both sharing a knowing look that Chloe has a tendency to find out things that even the paid professionals that they hire never find out.

Lucas looked at Lionel "I'll stay by her if you want"

Lionel raised an eyebrow "Now why would you want to do that?"

"Well" Lucas started "Lex already knows her, and you know her and I don't, if she's going to be my step mother I want to get to know her"

Lex sat back and smirked

"Why are smirking son?"

Lex turned and looked Lionel "I'm just imaging her reaction when she finds out about the security"

Lionel smirked back and Lucas just had a confused look on his face "And why's that?"

"Because Chloe's reaction will be fiery, she doesn't like it when people interfere with her life"

"That's one thing you will learn quickly about Chloe, is that she'll fight tooth and nail for something and she'll argue with you until your blue in the face as well" Lionel said remembering the arguments that he had with Chloe, and loving everyone of them.

Lucas looked at Lex for some sort of confirmation, who just nodded "Why didn't I meet her last time I was here?"

Lex shrugged "I don't know, she was in town for part of your visit but she was in Metropolis for most of it though"

The three Luthor men, sat in the Limo in silence all wondering what would happen tomorrow and Lionel started planning the upcoming nuptials with his bride-to-be.


End file.
